Fate's Game
by Burrosis
Summary: -Chapters edited- My version of Book IV. Hope you like. I don't think anything else needs to be said. ExA
1. Death of a Master

Disclaimer:It's sad that I have to say this but, I own nothing.

Note: This is my version of book 4 and I hope you enjoy. The earlier chapters need some reviewing, but I'm just leaving as is for now.

Chapter 1

Death of a Master and Much More

Arya was devastated when Eragon told her that both Oromis and Glader died. She spent the day after the battle away from everyone, even Eragon. "How much more must I lose in this war?" She continually asked herself. Oromis had acted like her father when Evandar was killed in the fall, comforting her over both her loss of father and more recently her loss of Faolin. Arya had lost the only other person she had ever confided in besides Eragon. "How long until I lose him too? I have lost everything else why should I deserve to have someone survive this war with me? Do I even deserve to survive this war when all but Eragon has been taken from me?" she thought. She finally looked around at her surroundings to see where she had run to after the battle and spent most of the day. She found herself in a clearing deep in the woods that would barely fit Saphira in it. Arya was happy to be away from the smell of death and blood which surrounded the city, as it just reminded her of all she had lost throughout her life. "Being with nature always calms me down" she thought. With a clear head she thought back to the previous days events.

After Arya had embraced Eragon after he told her the news she looked up into his eyes to see the same pain that she was feeling in them. After the meeting where Arya and Nasuada learned of how Eragon knew about what had happened at the battle at Gil'ead while he was many miles away. Eldunari. Arya was furious at her mother and Oromis for not telling at least Eragon about this secret. Without this knowledge Eragon almost was captured at the battle of the Burning Plains, and needed a lot of help from his personal spellweavers in order to just repel Murtagh and Thorn the second time. Those thoughts only lasted a little while, because she felt another pang of sorrow when she heard Eragon mention Oromis's name agian. When the meeting was over Arya went up to Eragon and wispered to him, "Don't follow me, I will come back when I am ready." Arya could tell that he really needed someone to talk to besides Saphira in this but she didn't think that she would be able to open up to him about this like she did at the campfire about Faolin and her stay in Gil'ead. Losing a second father was almost too much for her.

As Arya started to head back to camp she thought about how Eragon must be taking his masters deaths. Eragon must be feeling the same as me if not worse, and instantly she felt guilty for telling him not to follow her and share each others misery. Arya knew that Eragon had Saphira to confide in but sometimes Arya felt that Eragon needed someone else besides his dragon to talk to. She put these thoughts to rest as she made it back to the maze of tents called the Varden. Arya made it back to her tent without having to talk with anyone or meet with anyone.

In her tent which had just the bare necessities and free time she thought back to the campfire that she had shared with Eragon while running from the Empire. She thought about how easy it was to confide in Eragon, and how much better she felt after crying about her problems to a friend. Arya was also surprised that he did not make a fool out of himself by pursuing her for a third time. She had expected it since she met him in Melian. "He has finally grown up" she thought.

A messenger boy of no more than 16 years old came up to her tent and looked scared of her. The boy said, "Lady Arya, Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you about her plans on moving forward." Arya replied, " Thank you I will be there as soon as I can." As soon as the boy heard this he took off running away from her tent. "Do I have that effect on people?" She muttered to herself. Arya made her way to Nasuada's command tent in the middle of the camp. The six Nighthawks stopped her and announced her presence to Nasuada and was finally allowed to enter. "Why must they stop me every time? I am here almost every day." As she entered she took notice of her surroundings before going to far into the tent. Everyone seemed to bee there already except her. She felt Eragon's eyes on her but fought the urge to make eye contact.

Nasuada started the meeting. "Well, now that we are all here let us start with the numbers..." Arya wondered why she was even necessary for these meetings. They said the same things and argued over the same topics every time. Arya did her best to look interested and looked around at all the people in the tent with her. As her eyes fell on Eragon she saw just how miserable he was. His eyes were out of focus and stareing off to nowhere and he was slumped down in his chair. He hadn't shaved this morning and even Saphira's expression was one of sadness.

Arya wondered if she did the right thing in not talking with Eragon in this last day. She sent her consciousness towards his and noticed that he had only the weakest defenses up around his mind. He seemed not to even notice that I was inside his head.

_Eragon?_

_Arya?_

_How do you feel? I want you to know that I am here for you to talk to. Oromis was very close to me also._

_How do you think I feel? I just lost one of the last people I care about to this war._

Arya was taken aback on how blunt he had been with her. _If you want to talk I am here for you._

_Are you really? You wouldn't talk yesterday when I had to watch as Galbatorix took control of Murtagh and Thorn and made them kill Oromis and Glader while Oromis had a seizure. You wouldn't even let me be there for you._

With that Arya was shut out of Eragon's mind and returned to her own. She instantly knew that it was a mistake not to talk with him after the meeting no matter how much she wanted to be alone. She couldn't lose another friend to this war. Arya promised herself that she would make it up to Eragon and Saphira as soon as she could.

Nasuada then told everyone to leave except Arya, Eragon, and Saphira.

Eragon looked annoyed at this but stayed. Nasuada looked at both of them and told them to take a few days for themselves while the army rested in Feinster. With that she excused all of them. Once outside of the tent Arya made her way to follow Eragon back to his tent so she could tell him that she was sorry for not being there for him yesterday.

Eragon could hear her follow so he turned around and waited for Arya to continue the conversation that they had in the command tent.

"Eragon, I am sorry but Oromis was like a father to me after my father died. I needed to be alone to work things out."

"Arya, I understand, but you have to realize that he was a father figure for me as well. I may not have known him for as long as you but I spent the majority of every day with him for months. He worked me through my injury and through my changes. He taught me most of what I know."

Arya hadn't realized this about Eragon. It had never occurred to her that Eragon may have lost just as much as I.

"Well Eragon just know that I plan on being there for you as a friend like you were when we were in the Empire."

"Thank you, you don't know what that means to me."

With that Arya told Eragon to come to her whenever he needed and she would make time to listen and talk with him, and took her leave.

Note: Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me how it was. Like I said above the earlier chapters are a little weak, but moving on.


	2. Concern

Chapter 2

Concern

Nasuada was sitting in the now empty command tent. Her chair was positioned so that she would be able to see and hear everyone present. Just like after most meetings Nasuada thought back to the meeting that she just had with all the leaders throughout the Varden. _While it is not unusual for Arya not to say to much, Eragon usually says something. Now that I think of it, they both didn't seem to be listening to anything that was said. I guess I underestimated how much his masters meant to him. I never had seen or even known of them before the end of the battle, and I guess Eragon spent most days with them while he spent all that time training after Farthen Dur. I should call them both back here and make sure that they are still prepared to fight in this twice cursed war. Yes, that is what I will do tomorrow._ Nasuada made a note to herself so that she wouldn't forget to summon them in the morning.

Nasuada woke up a few hours after sunrise like normal in her tent that was connected to her command tent. She looked around her tent and saw just how simple everything was. All she had was a cot, table with two chairs, with her armor and clothes in the corner. She got up and went through her normal early morning routine. She called out to her nighthawks to summon two messengers so that they could go and get both Eragon and Arya. After giving the messengers their job she sat back in her chair in the center of her command tent and waited a while for the people she summoned to show up. After about fifteen minutes Nasuada heard a loud thud as a magnificent dragon landed next to her tent and stuck her head through the flap. Both Eragon and Arya came at the same time and after the standard greetings looked questioningly at her. She told both of them to sit down.

"Eragon, Arya, is there anything wrong with the two of you. At yesterdays meeting you both looked distracted by something. I know that your masters Eragon were killed. I guess I am asking if there is anything that I can help you with so that you both can get your mindset back?"

Eragon was the first to answer Nasuada. "Nasuada for most of the war both Oromis and Glaedr were in hiding amongst the elves. They were their best kept secret. Their only hope of properly training the rider that the sapphire egg hatched for. While I did receive training from my masters, it was by no means complete. The riders of the old order trained for many years so that they could be considered full riders with all their privileges. While I did accomplish much during my time in Du Weldenvarden and would have been considered a full rider because of my training, there is still much for me to learn. I hope that you can understand the magnitude of the loss we have suffered a few days ago. Now as for your concern on wether our heads are in the right place, I cannot speak for Arya, but I know that if we were attacked in the next few minutes I would be very distracted because of the loss of my masters. Yes I would overcome the distraction but it would still be there. They meant a lot to me and I do not think that I will be able to get over their loss for quite some time."

_This defiantly is not good. It seems that Eragon almost considered his masters as father figures. This poor young man seems to loose everyone he becomes close to save for Roran and Katrina._

"I am sorry for your loss Eragon. I understand you told me that Thorn had suffered a serious injury, do you have any idea how long he will be out of commission?" Nasuada said.

This time it was Saphira who answered and projected her thoughts to everyone in the room. _Thorn should not be able to fly well for a while, unless Galbatorix is somehow able to heal his tail through some dark magic only he knows of._

This came as a relief to the people in the room knowing that Thorn will be unable to do much for a while.

"Arya you have not said anything regarding Oromis yet. Do you feel the same as Eragon or is it something else that is bothering you?" To Nasuada it looked like Arya was contemplating her answer in her head, but with her blank emotionless face it was hard to tell. Arya took a few minutes to think about what both Nasuada and Eragon had said.

"I feel the same as Eragon does on the matter. I..."

She was cut off by Nasuada standing and looking into the mirror that was opposite of her chair, which had just come to life with Queen Islanzadi on the other side. Both Arya and Eragon immediately started speaking in elvish to the Queen while Nasuada greeted Islanzadi in her native tongue. The Queen looked extremely sad when she looked at both Eragon and Arya, which was rare because she always had the stone cold expressionless face no matter what the situation.

Nasuada spoke up, "Queen Islanzadi why is it that you have scryed us today?"

The Queen's eyes flicked up to Nasuada before settling on both Eragon and Arya. The Queen started in a sad tone, "Eragon and Arya this may come as a shock..."

Eragon then interrupted the Queen and said, "We know about Oromis and Glaedr's death. Glaedr gave us... something... so that we would be able to contact him when we needed him."

Relief was on the Queen's face before she went back to her blank face. "I'm glad he saw fit to trust you with something like that, and also I am relieved that I do not have to repeat what has happened. That being said I do want both you, Eragon, and Arya to fly up to Gil'ead to attend Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. I want both of you to leave as soon as you can."

As Islanzadi said this a look of horror found itself onto Nasuada's face. "You can't take him from the Varden! We need him here in case we get attacked!"

Soon after she said this a vast consciousness found its way into the heads of everyone present save Islanzadi. _Eragon is not needed with the Varden for at least two weeks. There is no way for Thorn to be able to grow back his tail and he will need to get used to the shortened tail first so he could even be a match for Saphira. The dark king will not send them back out into battle until he is certain that they cannot lose._

Everyone in the tent was awed especially Nasuada who had never spoken with Glaedr before. Eragon quickly relayed Glaedr message to Islanzadi who had a somewhat confused expression on her face at the silence. As soon as Eragon was done talking the Queen said, "Nasuada you now know that you will be safe from Murtagh and Thorn for at least two weeks, so I expect you to send Eragon, Arya, and Saphira to Gil'ead so that they can attend their masters and friends their last respects. I will send them back in a week and a half so that they will have adequate time to return to you. Eragon and Arya I will see you in a few days." With that she ended the connection without hearing another word from anyone.

Nasuada was fuming. She hated that the Queen could boss her around like that. She was also angry that the Queen's logic was sound and she couldn't find a way to make Eragon and Arya stay. With a sigh, admitting defeat, she said, "The three of you may go as soon as you are ready." With that the three left Nasuada alone to think about what had just happened.

An hour or so later she heard a roar signifying that Saphira was getting ready to leave. The roar reminded her of Murtagh's dragon, one of the reasons Murtagh was taken from her at Farthen Dur. Still thinking of Murtagh and what could have been, she continued on with her day of endless meetings and problems to be solved.


	3. A Terrible Success

Chapter 3

A Terrible Success

Murtagh and Thorn were almost back to Uru'baen. Thorn was struggling to stay in the air even after his wounds were healed because of his tail. Murtagh wanted for the two of them to stay above the clouds so they could at least enjoy the sunshine before they were stuck back in their dark, damp cells. Both of them were regretting what they had just done. It's one thing to be forced to by the Ancient Language and their true names where they would at least be able to interpret what they have to do so they do the least amount of harm possible, but it is something completely different when that terrible, mad old man controls everything you even think about. It was a terrible experience that both of them never want to happen again. Both thought that being controlled and forced to kill the huge gold dragon and the elf rider was one of the worst things that the dark king has ever done. They were both literally one with Galbatorix. Every thought that he had was a thought that both Murtagh and Thorn shared. They had always known that they did not control their lives, being the name slaves that they were, but at the end of that fight Galbatorix took away their last semi-freedom, their minds.

After a particuarly hard flap of Thorn's wings while he was struggling to maintain altitude Murtagh was forced out of his train of thought. _Partner-of-my-heart the castle is right ahead._ Thorn said sadly. Their brief respite from the dark king was over. They were back to their cells. Back to their inadequate meals. Back to living in fear of the next beating. Back with Galbatorix.

Murtagh sighed. _We cannot delay any longer Thorn. We can only hope that he is lenient with us for his victory over the gold dragon and rider._ Murtagh thought to himself _Nobody should have to go through this even if they are a son of the Forsworn._ When they landed near Thorn's cell Galbatorix was waiting for them. _This can't be good Thorn. He is waiting on us personally._ Thorn gave a small weak roar in response.

Galbatorix had his usual half smile on his face. "Welcome back Murtagh and Thorn."

"It is good to be back my king" they responded in unison.

After this response Galbatorix started to turn a light shade of red in anger. "You two cannot do anything right can you? I cannot believe that you needed my assistance in killing an injured dragon and a crippled old elf!" With this exclamation he thrust himself into their minds with no regard for their personal comfort. As Galbatorix forced himself into their minds he forced their bodies to believe that they were on fire and that screws were driving themselves into their skulls.

This was the type of torture that Murtagh and Thorn hated and feared the most, for they did not even have their own minds to yell or scream in pain without that crazy old man figuring out and being elated at their pain. They both knew that this was coming but also knew it was futile to even try to put up their mental barriers. They just accpeted that this was their fate and that there was not much they could do for the Varden or the elves because of the many oaths that they have sworn to the old man.

Once Galbatorix was bored with this form of suffering he turned to two guards that were standing at the door to Thorn's cell and told them to open it. Thorn was so used to this he did not even have to be told to get into his cold, dark, damp cell. It had been so for all of his life. The cell was barely big enough for him to do a circle in and was just big enough for him to rest almost comfortably. Once Thorn was locked in Galbatorix motioned for the guards to pick Murtagh off of the floor and drag him to his own cell which was not to far away. The guards stayed in Murtagh's cell only long enough to dump him on the ground. The guards feared that if they stayed too long in Murtagh's cell that the king would shut them in there with him. Murtagh's cell consisted of a cot that was too short for him, which took up half the room, a stool and a small puddle in one of the corners that was always there. Sometimes at night Murtagh would not be able to sleep because there would be a slow agonizing drip that came from the ceiling that was not able to stop no matter how many different spells Murtagh tried.

Once Murtagh was alone he felt a very familiar consciousness touch his. Shruikan was checking up on him and Thorn. _I hate it when he used your own mind against you two. It makes it so I am unable to help with the pain._

_Don't worry about it Shruikan that crazy old man only did it for half of the time he usually does. He must really be happy that that gold dragon and rider are dead._

_Aye Murtagh, Oromis and Glaedr were some of the ones who denied him a second egg when he asked._

_Shruikan, will Thorn's tail grow back or does it always have to be short?_

_It will always be missing the tip, it will take Thorn two to three weeks to get used to it enough to where he will be fit to fight again._

At this Murtagh's heart sunk. One of his only friends was going to be maimed for the rest of his life and there was nothing that he could do about it. That feeling was replaced by hatred for Galbatorix for not letting them just run away from the ancient dragon and rider.

The three of them immediately began looking for ways around their oaths to Galbatorix and ways to possibly change their true names. The three worked on their only two goals in life well into the night because they never knew when they would be called to meet the dark king or forced into training or battle or more torture.


	4. It's Good to be the King

Chapter 4

Its Good To Be The King

Galbatorix sat in his throne room bored. His throne was built out of black marble. It was supported by dragon claws. The high back was the tallest thing in the room. The king sat on his throne thinking of what to do. He had just finished torturing Murtagh and Thorn for a while, but he could not do that for much longer because of Thorns injury. It would take time for him to get used to the new length on his tail and the only way he will be able to fly is if he is not in too much pain. Galbatorix needed Thorn as much as he hated to admit it, and he never did. He looked around the room. The room was much like his throne. Black, intimidating, and with many of his trophies which he had collected over the years, wether they be rider swords, skulls of his enemies, or other trinkets. There were various guards and servants stationed around the room doing this and that. All had one eye watching the king when they thought he wasn't looking at them. Their reason for this is they had noticed that the king was looking for something to do. He had a notorious reputation for taking out his boredom on the people around him. In most instances it involved a long and painful death. If the victim was lucky something of importance came up to save the persons life, or end it quickly, either way was a blessing. The king decided, like so many times before, to check on his personal stash of eldunari and the green egg. As he came to this decision the people in the room almost gave an audible sigh of relief, for one of them would not of lasted much longer.

The king then stood up and went on his way as he had so many times before. While he went down the numerous dark hallways. They all looked the same and if anyone even dared to try to steal this egg or his eldunari they would get lost in all the different hallways that all looked the same. The only people who knew the way was Galbatorix, of course, Durza, who was dead, and Murtagh._ Murtagh... What a disgrace to his father. Morzan was my most trusted servant. In some instances he exceeded even myself in going out of his way to cause pain. Sometimes Morzan even surprised me with gifts of subjects to torture. Morzan did not try to weasel his way out of his oaths like Murtagh does. That boy has caused me nothing but trouble since he got to touch the remaining eggs. I still can't believe that a dragon hatched for a weakling like him. Murtagh is yet another example of why the dragon riders were corrupted and acts like the ones who denied me a second egg._

After that last train of thought Galbatorix found himself outside the door to his room of treasures and power. He said, "I am king of the empire" in the ancient language in order to make sure that the countless wards covering the door did not kill him. _The only other person with access to this room is Murtagh and he would never betray me again. The last time he tried to escape I spent a week making sure he wouldn't think to do it again. Now that I think of it, I am surprised that he survived that week. Anyway it looks like all the Eldunari are here where I left them in mounds all over the room and there is the egg in the center of the room on a pedestal on top of the cushion._ After assuring himself that everything was where it was supposed to be he closed the door and went to his meeting with the generals that were still in the city. Winding his way back to his throne room with a smile on his face as he reminisced the pain he had caused Murtagh and Thorn a few hours ago.

Back in his throne room he made his way back to his throne, not even caring to look at the people that have gathered and waited impatiently for his return. There were five generals standing in front of his throne. He had not cared enough about them to learn their names, for they were some of the few that served him willingly and believed the lies that he gave out on a daily basis. When Galbatorix needed to talk with them he just pointed and either asked a question or gave an order.

Galbatorix asked them what they needed to report.

The general on the Galbatorix's far left spoke. "Feinster has fallen a few days ago. Judging by the rebels' course they will head to Belatona then north to Dras Leona."

Galbatorix asked the general, "How many soldiers are in Belatona right now?"

The general responded, "I don't believe that we have enough soldiers there to withstand the rebels and that cursed blue dragon. There are 4,000 soldiers total and a quarter of them are soldiers without pain."

To this Galbatorix smiled. "Leave them there. Send everyone else to Dras Leona and here. I want to have one third of the remaining forces to Dras Leona and the rest I want here to defend the capital, should by some miracle they make it past Dras Leona. Everyone is dismissed."

The rest of the generals were not worried at all that they did not get to speak, for it was one less way that they could die at the kings hand by saying something wrong. The five generals left the throne room with haste. The king was back on his throne with nothing to do. He quickly chose one of the servants that he thought looked to be doing a half hearted job and started to torture him. The man screamed out and Galbatorix chuckled. The other servants and guards in the room were trying their best not to look at the man who was having every bone in his body broken with an audible snap throughout the room. The others knew better than to stop working and watch, or get the crazy notion that they were going to try to help or comfort the current victim of Galbatorix's boredom. It had not taken many multiple deaths and tortures for the entire castle to figure that out. The only reason people even worked in the castle was that it was one of the only ways to get a job in the city. Outside the castle in the city living conditions were terrible. Only the nobles and the king lived in comfort inside Uru'Baen.

Before the king retired for the day he extended his consciousness towards his treasure room to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be. Satisfied he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Break Down and Discovery

Chapter 5

Break Down and Discovery

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira were flying through the spine so that they would avoid detection by the many groups of Galbatorix's soldiers. The sun was setting in the west and because of how high up they were they could see the sun reflecting off of the sea, turning it into a bar of gold.

Most of the trip was spent in silence, and the few times someone did try to start up a conversation it quickly died. Everyone was to uninterested in anything but the thought that Oromis and Glaedr were dead. For Arya they had been a big part of her life for as long as she could remember. For Eragon and Saphira they were more than just masters, they were another free dragon and rider. Now they truly were alone.

Eragon could tell that both Saphira, through there bond, and Arya, through her recently slumped posture that they were tired. _Saphira, lets land in a nearby clearing and call it a night. Everyone is tired._ Eragon was amused that she was tired enough not to answer even with thoughts, she just did an odd nod of her head mid-flight and started to descend. Eragon went to turn to face Arya and let her know what their plan was. As he started to turn Arya jerked back startled. Eragon smiled to himself when he realized that Arya had been sleeping on him, but quickly hid it so that he would not anger her. "Arya, we are going to land so we can get a decent night's sleep." She was also too tired to respond verbally, as she just gave a small, almost imperceptible smile and nodded.

Saphira found a clearing in the woods of the Spine that was big enough for all of them to rest comfortably, and landed with a ground shaking thud. All the small wildlife in and around the clearing ran in terror at the majestic blue dragon that had appeared from nowhere. As Eragon and Arya unstrapped themselves, they took a look at their surroundings ready to fight and kill. Eragon noticed that most of the trees around the clearing were pine trees, which although did not have the size, reminded him of his time in Ellesmera. Eragon chanced a quick glance at Arya to see if she had also made that observation. As Eragon looked he could tell that Arya was thinking the same thing as he. Their eyes met, her deep green, with his mud brown. They held each others gaze for a moment, that to Eragon seemed like hours, then they both looked away. Eragon did not know if Arya would be angry with him for looking at her like he was, or if she would just let it pass as she had since their talk around the campfire. She let it go, but the small smile she had after realizing that the clearing reminded her of her home left her beautiful face. As Eragon saw this he announced that he was going to get firewood, and turned and left the clearing.

Arya wished that Eragon would stop looking at her like that, but she had grown more tolerant of it as of recently. _I don't understand why I get like this around him. If anyone else looked at me like he does I would smack them into tomorrow. Why do I allow him?_ She pushed those thoughts from her mind and started to take off Saphira's saddle so that she could hunt and be back for much needed rest. As she did this she noticed that there were some fairths in one of the bags. Once she got Saphira's saddle off and she left, Arya wanted to look at what was so important to Eragon that he couldn't leave it in his tent. There were three fairths in the bag.

The first was of a woman that she did not know. She was quite beautiful, dressed similarly to Arya, in the fact of leather armor and leggings. She had a smile on her face and was looking at a flower. _I wonder who this is._ She thought with a small almost imperceptible pang of jealousy. _I will have to ask him when he gets back_ she resolved.

The second was a younger looking Brom holding hands with the same woman from the first fairth. Brom had brown shaggy hair, much like Eragon's she noticed. He was also visibly happy, which was something not too many people have seen. _The woman must be his mother._ She thought as she remembered back at the battle, Eragon had told her that Brom was his father, not Morzan. In the air behind Brom and this woman was a blue dragon, which was a lighter blue than Saphira but still looked as majestic as any other dragon. They were all standing by a meadow with many white roses around them. They all seemed truly happy.

The third and final fairth was of a raven haired elf with honey colored skin. This elf was sitting on particularly large root of the Menoa tree. Arya gasped as she realized that this fairth was of her. _This fairth is... Beautiful. Even after I rejected him he still feels this way towards me? I know with all of his glances to me when he thinks I'm not looking, he still feels for me but I never knew it was to this magnitude._

She looked over the fairth of her again and saw that she was in the same elven dress that she was in on the night of the Blood-Oath ceremony, she was barefoot and looked truly happy._ Is this how he sees me?_ With that final thought she looked around to see if Eragon had come back yet. To her horror and embarrassment he was frozen mid step in place at the edge of the clearing looking at her. He had a shocked look on his face and the tips of his ears were turning red. After a few minutes of them looking at each other like that, Eragon broke the silence. "Arya... I'm sorry... you were not supposed to see that. Please forgive me." Eragon started moving closer to her and made to put the fairths back in the saddlebag. As Eragon went to take the third from Arya's hands, she tightened her grip on it. Eragon then looked at Arya with a questioning face. She favored him with a small smile and whispered, "This is one of the most beautiful fairths that I have ever seen." With that she stood up, handed the fairth back to Eragon and moved to pick up the firewood that he had dropped and started a small smokeless fire in the middle of the clearing. Eragon chose to leave it at that so he wouldn't have to jeopardize their friendship if he asked or said the wrong thing. _If Arya wants to talk about it then I will, but not unless she brings it up again._ With that thought he moved to the saddlebags to take out both of their bedrolls. He gave Arya hers and moved to the other side of their small fire.

Eragon could tell that Arya was deep in thought because she had a far away expression on her face as she gazed into the fire. Her knees were brought up to her chest and arms were wrapped around them, chin on her knees. Her pose reminded Eragon of their last campfire together like this. He hoped that she was not going to start crying again, for it pained him to see her that way. Then out of nowhere she asked Eragon, "That woman in the other fairths, was that your mother?" Eragon thought back to how he had found out that Morzan's Black Hand was his mother, along with Murtagh's, and how she had spent years helping the Varden after she met Brom and they fell in love with eachother. He simply answered, "Yes." Arya had an understanding look on her face as if she knew the pain Eragon was feeling. "Eragon, if you want to talk about her or any of your losses, you do not have to talk to Saphira, I am here also. I know what it is like to lose a parent young."

Eragon tensed. "Maybe, but you lost your father after you had spent at least some time with him. You always knew what he looked like. You always knew what he acted like. Me? I had nothing. I was the poor farm boy, Eragon Son of None. I had no true father, I had no mother. And the person who I looked up to as a father was killed by the Ra'zac. When Brom went with me on my quest for vengence, he never told me that he was my father. I only knew him as a simple storyteller who knew too much about dragons. It was only a short while ago that I found out he was my father. I was never able to call him father and he was never able to call me son, except through a memory he gave to Saphira. Then I started to look up to Oromis like a father and now..."

Arya couldn't believe it. She had noticed about half way through his talk he started to tear up, and not long after the tears were streaming down his face with no signs of stopping. Without thinking she got up and sat down next to Eragon, putting her arm around her. Once he turned to cry on her shoulder she realized just what she had done. It surprised her that she had went to comfort Eragon without even thinking about it. There was no hesitation. _I never knew he had lost this much. Yes, I suspected it, but never this much. It must be all he can think of and takes all of his willpower not to appear this weak in front of everyone. Now I know that this war has taken just as much from him as it has from me. If not more so. Is this how he reacted when I told him of my pain at the losses of Faolin and my exile?_

Eragon finally got a grip as Saphira landed, having returned from her hunt. Saphira touched her mind.

_What happened Arya?_

_We were talking about what we had lost during the war._

_Thank you for comforting him while I was away. It means a lot to both of us that you care._

With that she broke contact and Arya let go of Eragon. Arya said, "It has been a long day and we have talked to much. Now, let us sleep."

Everyone went to their respective bedrolls and drifted off into waking dreams.


	6. Family Ties

Chapter 6

Family Ties

Roran and his beaten down raid patrol were just about to make it back to the Varden camp. Roran looked at his favorite magician, besides Eragon, Carn, and reminisced their costly victory over a crucial supply train leading into the empire. The soldiers without pain pose a very large problem when there are small skirmishes over supply lines during raids. So few soldiers can cause so much damage, even with the Varden's knowledge to only to attack vital organs or the head. Their wards pose an even greater problem. Roran sighed as he remembered how many good men he had lost during this last raid. Of the one hundred and fifty soldiers Roran was sent out with seventy remain. Of the seventy still alive after this small battle, twenty were injured to the point where Carn had done what he could but needed to return to the Varden in order to complete the healing with the help of the other members of the Du Vrangr Gata to restore them to the condition they were in before the fight.

Upon their arrival Roran took one last look at the remaining soldiers under his command. He immediately felt a pang of guilt for all of the fallen soldiers who had trusted him with their safety. Most of their armor was visibly battle worn, some still with blood stains of all the deaths around them. All of them were exhausted because of both the fighting and the pace they took coming back in order to save their wounded. Despite the backbreaking pace there were still four deaths on the journey back. Regardless of the dead weight we took their bodies with us so that they could have a proper funeral with what was left of their families._ Is this what my life has become? A series of battles and death? How can I go back to being a simple farmer when I have all the men I have killed in battle keeping me up at night? Will Katrina still love the man that I am becoming? A merchant of death._

As Roran was thinking of his report that was to be shared with Nasuada, he was making his way to the command tent in the center of the Varden camp. Of course he was inevitably stopped by the Nighthawks who announced his presence and wish to speak with Nasuada. After Nasuada gave him permission to enter her command tent, he was almost surprised that they were the only ones in there. She was always in some meeting or another, with a consultant or other leader. Roran gave his report of his successful but costly raid half heartedly, and Nasuada seemed to have noticed.

Nasuada looked at Roran with a kind expression on her face. "Roran it seems that something is troubling you greatly, would you like to share and see if I can help?"

Roran was shocked that Nasuada wanted to have a personal talk with him that wasn't about numbers, victories, or the next mission. He must have showed it on his face because she chuckled. "Well, it just bothers me that so many innocent people have to die just so we can have a shot at overthrowing the dark king."

Nasuada nodded. "I understand exactly what you mean. I have to make hard decisions that may or may not result in the deaths of many people. But I try not to let it bother me to much, so that it doesn't effect later decisions that must be made for the good of the Varden and our cause."

Roran didn't seem to like this answer and Nausada picked up on his discomfort. "Roran, got and spend some time with your wife. She has missed you since you left after the battle at Feinster. Go and see her immediately. That's an order." With that Roran thanked Nasuada and took his leave. She could tell that he was having somewhat the same issues and Eragon and did not want to aggravate that family any more than is necessary. Still she felt a small touch of loneliness. Here she was again, alone in her command tent with nobody but her servant for company. No love that is so obviously shared between Roran and Katrina. No real friends. Nobody to have a friendly talk with. Alone.

Roran was happy to leave the barren command tent and return to his wife. He had not seen her in days. Katrina seemed to know instinctively when he returned, no doubt because of their wedding rings. She was waiting for him in the front of their tent. Roran noticed that she was just starting to show signs of her pregnancy. Their strong feelings of love for one another have not wavered in the slightest. They only had eyes for each other and they did not care who knew. Roran was naturally worried about the baby. For Katrina had been on the move ever since she conceived and Roran just wanted to be sure. He told Katrina what he was thinking of doing and she agreed after little persuasion.

Roran had decided to go to where Eragon's tent is and ask one of the elves if they would mind to check the baby and make sure everything was going as planned. As he neared the tent the blue furry elf turned to greet Roran. _Blast, what is his name again?_ Roran immediately thought. "I was coming over here to ask one of you elves a favor. I was wondering if any of you are experience in child birth at all and could tell if a baby is okay while still in the womb." The elves within earshot all turned their heads, for childbirth was something to be celebrated. A female elf volunteered to come with Roran and check up on his wife and the baby. Roran's gratitude was all over his face and the elf smiled, and said it was her pleasure. She introduced herself as Ilumea and asked to be shown to their tent. Roran quickly obliged and hurried off to his tent. He introduced Ilumea to Katrina.

Ilumea seemed radiant at the sight of the pregnant woman. She explained why she was acting the way she was by explaining that there were only two elf children in all of Du Weldenvarden. To which Roran and Katrina were stunned. Even growing up in their small farming town they had seen babies and children. It was hard for them to understand the elves situation. Meanwhile Ilumea was extending her consciousness to Katrina's womb and reveled in the unborn, incomplete mind. After a few moments she proceeded to check and make sure that the baby was okay, which it was, and returned to herself. Both Roran and Katrina looked worried and expectant at the same time. Which Ilumea thought was quite a combination. She explained that nothing was wrong and that she would be more than happy to have the privilege to do regular checkups on the baby. Katrina instantly agreed and started talking with the elf to find out more about her. She was talking a mile a minute and Roran instantly lost interest and excused himself.

Roran was walking around his tent when a young messenger came up to him summoning him back to Nausada's tent. He sighed at the knowledge that he was going to have to leave his wife again and sent the boy on his way. Again he was stopped by the Nighthawks until being allowed passage. This time in the tent it was a stark contrast to the one on one talk he had a few hours before. Now in the tent was not only Nasuada but King Orrin, and the counsel of elders. After Roran greeted everyone he was told of his next assignment which he would leave on the day after next. He had that time to replenish his squad and was told that he was to be in control of another group which would be combined with his own, and sent to capture Melian. After this he was dismissed yet again and his time was his own.


	7. Friendly Duel

Chapter 7

Friendly Duel

Eragon, Arya, and Saphira had another hard days worth of flying. They were currently flying high over Woadark Lake so that if any farmhand or traveler happened to look up, Saphira would look no larger than a bird of prey. The conversation was a little better than the previous day but most topics died out quickly. Arya could not stop thinking of how vulnerable and helpless Eragon had made himself in front of her. Also to her surprise she wanted him to never feel like that again, though she was unsure on how to put her plan into action. She knew that they had one last night around the campfire together, alone, before they made it to the elves camp in Gil'ead. _Is this how Eragon felt after I opened up to him? He seemed to react the same to her during her episode. Is this how true friends help each other out? I haven't had a friend that I could open up to since... _Cutting off her train of thought Saphira entered her mind.

_What is it that troubles you. I can tell that you are confused about something._ To Arya's surprise Saphira had guessed that she was in a dilemma. While she was busy flying no less. Remarkable. It was at that moment that she was glad to be behind Eragon so that he wouldn't see how she had stiffened and her usual blank face showed shock and amazement.

_How could you tell that I was trying to figure something out?_

_A dragon must know these things_. Saphira answered smugly.

_Saphira would you like to help me work this out? I would like to know if Eragon felt the protectiveness and deep concern that I felt when I opened up to him while we were alone in the empire?_

_Arya, you should know that Eragon would be more than willing to put himself in danger if you, his nest-mate, or his nest-mate's-mate were in danger. I would also because we are one in the same, no matter our personality differences. If that does not answer your question then it is something that you will have to figure out on your own in time. Now wipe those thoughts from your mind we are landing shortly to make camp._

When Saphira broke contact Arya was having a tough time not thinking about Eragon and what Saphira had just said to her. _Eragon did foolishly assault Helgrind without a sword in order to help both Roran and Katrina. Would he really put himself in harms way just for me. He is obviously more important and we cannot risk him, no matter the cost. Is Saphira suggesting that he would ignore orders and advise like he ignored my and Nasuada's protests not to join Roran on his rescue mission?_ She let that thought bounce around her head until she felt the unease of her stomach which signaled their dissent from their safe height. _I don't know if I will ever get used to flying like this_ she thought to herself while focusing on trying not to vomit.

As Saphira landed on the outskirts of the spine north of the pass which allowed access to Terim, Arya had an idea that would take Eragon's mind off of what they talked about the previous night. Not to mention give herself less to think about. After they unstrapped Saphira's saddle and gathered dead wood for a smokeless fire Arya turned to Eragon. He looked into her eyes and she in his. They kept all of their focus on each other's eyes for a moment then Arya spoke. "Would you like to spar? I have a lot of extra energy I would like to exert before I sleep from riding on Saphira nonstop since Feinster."

Eragon smiled for a moment. "Of course, though I hope you realize that you will not be able to beat me as easily as you did in Farthen Dur. I hope you are up for a true challenge."

With that they both unsheathed their blades and guarded them with magic. There was enough room around the camp for them both to move freely and have Saphira as a spectator. They were in a very large clearing, as usual to fit Saphira, but instead of pine trees that reminded them both of their time in Ellesmera they were leafy trees very green with the season. They both felt at home being surrounded by trees for their own reasons.

Both were in their respective stances ready to attack or defend at a moments notice. The blue and green guard on their blades glowing in from of their faces, lighting them up in the color of their magic. With the dim glow of the guards along with the clear starry night and the campfire there was more than enough light for the two elves. It was Eragon who attacked first with a simple slash from shoulder to hip. However it was blocked by Arya's sword. Her arm jarred at the impact, for the last time she had fought someone who had speed and strength to match her own was a long time ago. She was too used to fighting weakling humans and had expected Eragon's strength to be stronger than that on a human but by no means should it of matched or even surpassed her own. Quickly realizing this she went on the offensive with the fluidity that only an elf could have. Her strength and speed only matched by her grace. She was pushing Eragon back with her flurry of blows. All of which, no matter how complicated or unexpected, were either blocked or parried by Eragon, who she noticed, did not seem to be fighting at full strength. This enraged Arya._ Why does he insist on treating me like a weakling human woman who cannot do anything but get in trouble and hurt? I am an elf, I have been in battle, I have killed too many people that I wish to remember. Why does he act like this._

Eragon noticed her lack of concentration even as she was still on a dizzying offensive. Taking advantage of this he decided to flip over her as she was going to land a blow. Arya had been expecting her sword to come up with some type of resistance but when it hit nothing but air she was thrown off balance by her sword's momentum. Realizing her mistake she scolded herself and got her mind back into the fight. She turned and blocked Eragon's blade as it was coming to hit her arm, just in time. Both of them were surprised on how close Eragon's blade had come to striking Arya. Arya saw the shock on his face, but did not know that he was chewing himself out for almost hurting the woman he loved. She attributed it to him not expecting that she would block and went back to her furious offensive, driving Eragon back. Eragon was still distracted and yelling at himself for what he had almost done, when Arya came back to attack again. He was easily driven back and as Arya's luck would have it, towards the campfire. Eragon could feel the heat coming from the fire but did not act on it. Arya was trying to force him into the fire so she could end this fight quickly. What she had not counted on however, was that as Arya was going for the strike that would throw him back into the fire he flipped over her and as he was coming down hit her just hard enough for her to stumble forward and towards the fire. Arya was so surprised that she did not do anything to protect herself from the flames but drop her blade and throw her arms up to cover her face.

Eragon quickly whispered "Letta" and Arya was suspended over the flames. He was going to wait for her to realize that she was not getting burned before he moved her away.

Arya was just hovering over the fire for a few moments before she realized that she was not on fire and that she couldn't move. She yelled at Eragon to move her, so he quickly obliged. Saphira was making the strange sound she made when she was laughing. He was not going to try her patience. Eragon quickly said, "Did you really think that I would have let you fall into the fire?"

Arya quickly realized that this was very true and had also held true with what Saphira had told her not that long ago. "I didn't know what to think Eragon." She quickly shot back in order to cover her confused thoughts. "Eragon I..."

As she was about to finish her sentence there was a flash of light and burn marks around an object in front of the three.


	8. Sacrifice

Chapter 8

Sacrifice

Murtagh was making his way from Thorn's cell. They had come to the agreement that they would do everything they could to help kill the dark king, no matter the consequences. Their reasoning was that no matter how much they were tortured and forced to kill people the king needed them. He wouldn't do anything too permanent to them.

When they were mentally going through their oaths in the ancient language, Thorn found a loophole. He couldn't tell Murtagh right away so he could gain entrance to the king's treasure room, but once Murtagh deactivated the wards around the door and was inside, Thorn was going to reveal his plan. For the wards could tell of someone's intentions to do something to or with the objects in the room while active.

_Small one, are you in the room yet?_

_No Thorn, have some patience. I am almost there._

Murtagh made the final turn and came face to face with the kings true power. If any servant happened to be walking through the corridor with the kings treasures they would have looked at Murtagh like he was crazy. To anyone other than Murtagh or Galbatorix the hallway had no doors whatsoever, because of the dark kings spells of deception.

Murtagh said, "I am Murtagh son of Morzan" in the ancient language so that the wards protecting the door did not kill him, and stepped into the room. _Thorn I am in the room what did you want me to do? Talk with the elder dragons and ask them to see if they can find a way to set us free?_

_No, what I want you to do is ask one or two of the dragons for energy then..._

_Wait wait wait. You had me break into that crazy old man's sacred room full of his most cherished possessions to get some energy?_ Murtagh was going out of his mind. _Maybe the torture is finally going to his head._ Murtagh thought to himself.

A mental roar came across their connection immediately stopping any train of thought that Murtagh had. _Listen to me Small One! We don't have much time. Ask a dragon for some energy and transport the green egg to Eragon. Now!_

_But Thorn we can't transport anything into the Varden because of our oaths, and why would one of these dragons help me I've used them the same a Galbatorix time and time again?_

_Eragon won't be with the Varden. I have a feeling that he will be on his way to Gil'ead to be with the elves and the other dragon and rider we killed. Just do it quickly so you don't get caught before you can do this._

Murtagh gave up and started desperately went looking for one the eldunari that he recognized. After a few moments he found a smaller blue one that he used during the battle of the Burning Plains and expanded his mind so he could talk with the dragon. _I need your help oh wise dragon._

_Do you now? Will you tell me why I should help you?_ Murtagh guessed that it was a female dragon because it didn't sound anything like Thorn or Shruikan.

_I am trying to give a terrible blow to Galbatorix and transport the final egg to the last of the free riders who opposes him. I am too weak from my tortures by that crazy man's hand to transport it myself. I ask for only enough energy to sent the egg away from this cursed place._

The dragon paused. Murtagh presumed that she was wondering wether or not this was a trick or trap. After a minute of thought, which to Murtagh felt like an hour, the female dragon consented and Murtagh felt a surge of energy into his body to the point where he felt he was going to burst. Quickly he thanked the dragon and ran across the room to where the green egg was on the pedestal. He grabbed the egg and started the spell while thinking of Eragon and Saphira. To his surprise Thorn was right about the loophole in the oath. _The arrogant old man, just assumed that Eragon would always be around the Varden_ He made haste speaking in the ancient language as fast as he could without mispronouncing a word or syllable. When he finished there was a very bright flash of light in the previously dark room, which temporarily blinded him.

Before he regained his sight he felt a very familiar and unwelcome presence in his mind. Galbatorix has to be near. He started blindly groping the darkness trying to find the door and somehow escape. He gained his sight just before he reached the door and instantly stopped in his tracks. There he was, his face a deeper shade of red than Murtagh had ever seen before. Even when he returned with Zar'roc and without Eragon or Saphira. He instantly knew what was coming and was dreading every minute of it.

"What did you transport Murtagh?" Galbatorix said as his eyes swept the room looking for anything missing. Murtagh could tell that Galbatorix's eyes were fixed on the pedestal in the center of the room with a very significant item missing from on top of it. If it was possible Galbatorix's face turned an even deeper red in complete anger.

_He might actually lose control._ Murtagh thought. His thoughts of shock and fear must have found their way on his face, because when the dark king looked at him he let out a very sinister laugh which the king only reserved to traitors who were about to die a slow and painful death.

"Murtagh you finally have pushed me too far. The rest of the night will make everything else I have done to both you and Thorn seem like a vacation." True to his word he took the pommel of his sword and hit Murtagh across the face, breaking both the cheekbone and nose in one hit. Using Murtagh's true name, Galbatorix forced Murtagh to not heal the wounds and to follow him to his personal torture chamber, which Murtagh had only seen once before after the Burning Plains. Murtagh shuddered at the memory, while Galbatorix seemed to revel in it.

The room was wall to wall torture objects. Everything that could be used against his victim Galbatorix made sure he had at least one on hand. The walls had various pegs and racks on them holding up a large amount of whips and chains, along with branding materials, iron bars, and various poisons and antidotes. Some of the objects on the walls were of the dark kings own twisted design which only he himself could know the purpose of. In the center of the room there were chains that fell from the celling and floor. The area where the kings prisoner was chained was well lit by torches so that he could see the damage he was doing and find any areas that might have been overlooked.

He lifted Murtagh up using magic and chained him to the celing cuffs. Once Murtagh was hanging in the air by his wrists, Galbatorix bent down and strapped his ankles into the restraints. Now Murtagh couldn't move a muscle. He was stretched taught by his restraints. "Murtagh I will not invade your mind during this particular session to make your mind believe that your body is in pain. Instead all of those things that I have made you believe before will become a reality."

Relief went through Murtagh's mind at the thought that Thorn and Shruikan would be able to help with the unimaginable pain that he was sure to experience in a few minutes. He did not let his emotions show on his face to make Galbatorix do anything else, or betray his only friends in the castle. "Also Murtagh, I will not touch your dragon for the time being for I am going to send you both out on assignment when I am done with you."

Galbatorix muttered a spell that would not allow Murtagh's skill to burn and then said, "Brisingr." He set Murtagh on fire. While the fire could not burn him he still felt as though he was, and he felt the extreme heat. On top of that Galbatorix moved behind Murtagh and chose a barbed whip and coated it in seither oil and started to go to work.

Various different tortures ensued. Galbatorix was true to his word and did everything he could to make sure that Murtagh was in constant unfathomable pain. He didn't even pause to let him rest. He just transfered some of his own energy into him to make sure he didn't pass out and miss the brunt of Galbatorix's anger.

After five hours, the dark king finally brought Murtagh down. Galbatorix stopped Murtagh's bleeding and evoking his true name made sure that he would not be able to heal his wounds. The king forced Murtagh to hobble behind him in pain as they went to Thorn. Using both of their true names he instructed them to fly as fast as possible back to the elves and fight until they killed at least two thousand and then return.

Forced to comply they put on their armor and flew off to Gil'ead. Thorn's flying was still erratic because of his injury, but they both knew that this was going to be a near suicide mission so they didn't complain to each other. They shared all of their feelings for each other and talked non stop while they went on their journey.

Many times Murtagh tried to heal his body but was still unable to. _Thorn I cannot fight like this. I can barely walk let alone fight elves._

_We will have to make it work. Please protect yourself with many wards. I do not know what I would do if you fell today. _

After this exchange they moved on to lighter topics to take their minds off of the impending doom. Murtagh thought to himself. _Why does my fate always be to suffer and lose those around me. I finally found a friend in Eragon and now I am forced to become his enemy. I had the blessing to become a dragon rider like his friend Eragon, only to be forced to watch my dragon be manipulated by dark magic and tortured for mistakes. Even before I met Eragon he was an outcast because of my father's actions._

Jerking him back to reality was Thorn announcing his presence over the elves' camp. He was surprised to hear a ferocious roar in response.


	9. Priceless Discovery

Chapter 9

Priceless Discovery

"Eragon I..."

As she was about to finish her sentence there was a flash of light and burn marks around an object in front of the three.

Any thought that Arya had had was instantly replaced by childlike wonder. The final dragon egg in existence had just appeared in front of them. Even Saphira was, for once, dumbfounded. Eragon was the first to break out of the trance and move to touch the egg.

Hefting it in his hands he asked, "Arya did you know of any spies that Nasuada had sent to Uru'Baen that could have sent us this?" Still in her entranced state she simply shook her head. She just looked at it as if to question if it was really there, and Saphira was similarly effected.

Eragon suddenly came to the realization. _We cannot stay here with the egg. We have to get to the elves as soon as possible. We are not safe here as long as the king knows where it was sent._ He gently brought the egg to Saphira's saddlebag and secured it so that there was no chance of it coming loose. He turned to Arya who was still looking at the charred grass where the egg had appeared. Impatiently he touched her shoulder to bring her back to reality. "Arya we are leaving. We must get to the elves' camp. As long as the egg only has us three to protect it, it isn't as safe as it should be."

Arya, still distracted, got up and helped Eragon strap on Saphira's saddle. Saphira, while agreeing with Eragon's logic that they should get to the elves as soon as they could was to exhausted to do so from an entire day's worth of flying hard. Eragon noticed this and grudgingly transfered some of the energy into Saphira from Aren. While the total amount of energy in Aren was only slightly diminished, Eragon did not like to part with it, but with the sheer necessity of their situation he used it. The other option was to take it from his surroundings and he did not want to cause any more death than what was absolutely necessary.

They took off as soon as both Eragon and Arya were strapped into the saddle. And fly they did. Eragon thought that Saphira had never moved this fast on a long distance journey, even going to Feinster from Ellesmera. _Saphira, assuming you can keep this pace, when do you think we will make it to the elves?_

She gave it a moments thought and replied, _Probably around midday tomorrow, little one._ Satisfied with that answer he returned to himself. The flight was very uneventful. Saphira didn't want to talk so she could spend all of her energy towards flying, and Eragon and Arya were still too stunned at what had happened to even attempt a conversation with independent thought.

That was how they flew until Saphira contacted the two of them.

_We will be in the elves camp momentarily._

To this they both just mentally nodded and tried to stay awake, for they could not sleep while Saphira was flying because of their excitement.

Saphira landed with a thunderous crash, shaking the ground around her just outside of the elves camp. The Queen and various peoples of importance had made there way to where Saphira was going to land during her decent. As soon as Saphira landed they unbuckled themselves out of the saddle and once off the mighty dragon, their legs collapsed and their bodies succumbed to their exhaustion. They were unable to tell the Queen for their condition and haste before they drifted off into their waking dreams.

Queen Islanzadi was surprised and showed it when she realized their condition. She noticed that even Saphira was sleeping peacefully. She told a couple elves to take them both to her tent so that they could rest, and then hopefully tell their story when they wake.

After a few hours of sleeping on what Eragon thought was the most comfortable bed he had ever been on, he stirred. He groggily looked around at his surroundings. Queen Islanzadi was standing over him looking worried. Eragon was surprised to see this side of her, for she always had the expressionless face and measured voice. He also noticed that to his right, on the other side of the bed lay Arya still sleeping. He paused a moment to take in the refined beauty of what was in front of him. The soft pine needle sent, the raven hair spread around her head like a halo, and the soft rise and fall of her breathing. Moving on quickly so that the Queen wouldn't notice he saw a large table that sat at least six people, a large mirror and various places for her to store her always elegant clothes. He also noticed that she was wearing golden armor of the finest make.

Islanzadi having seen Eragon sit up and look around, with a slight pause on her daughter, became less concerned for him and moved to the other side of the bed. Eragon finally spoke, "Is Saphira alright? Nothing happened to her right?" with a concerned expression on his face.

"Saphira is fine she is sleeping right where she landed, for we did not want to risk waking her if we moved her. I stationed a few elves around her so that she would be protected and left alone for the time being." Relief found its way through every fiber of Eragon's being. "Now I have a question for you Eragon. Why are you three in this condition?"

Eragon paused for a few moments to get his thoughts in order. "We had to fly through the night..." He was cut off by the queen. "Why did you run into that cursed traitor Murtagh? Were any of you hurt?" Eragon shook his head and Islanzadi seemed to physically relax at the knowledge that her daughter was not harmed on the flight.

"Nothing like that your highness, we... Someone... I have a question your highness, do you currently have any spies in Uru'Baen?"

The Queen shook her head and replied, "No, not currently, I have yet to send some men in disguise."

Eragon was somewhat disappointed with the Queen's answer. He had no idea who had sent the egg to him. "Well someone trans..." He was cut off by a deafening roar that woke both Arya and Saphira from their slumber. After a few moments he heard Saphira let out an equally loud roar in challenge.


	10. Fight Amongst Family

Chapter 10

Fight Amongst Family

Eragon was surprised to hear Thorn. _Glaedr said he wouldn't be able to fly well for a few weeks! What is he doing on the battlefield?_ As he walked out of the tent he looked up and instantly knew that Murtagh and Thorn were in no fit condition to fight. Thorn's shortened tail was drooping and Murtagh was severely slumping in the saddle. It was at this time that Arya found her way next to Eragon, but she was not looking at the red dragon and rider. She was looking at Eragon with worry on her usually expressionless face. She quickly hid it as Eragon turned to her. "Arya, I am going to have to do what we did the last time we fought. Do you think that you could stay connected to us and lend us strength if we need it?"

Arya hesitated. After a moment she said she would. "Eragon, I..." she started again, but Saphira landed next to Eragon interrupting her. To Arya, she could see that Eragon was hesitant to leave, as he wanted to hear the rest of the sentence, but after a moment he resigned himself to his fate and hopped up on Saphira's saddle.

There was no time for either of them to put on armor, though Saphira still had her saddle on. The elves were to afraid of awakening the mighty dragon and angering her to attempt to take it off after she collapsed. Eragon felt a familiar musical mind brush up against his defenses and let her in. As soon as he did that he also felt the vast and wise consciousness of his master. _Glaedr are you sure you are up for this? We understand if you do not want to. We are all sorry for your loss and are here for you if you need us._

_No Eragon, I will not be staying with you for the fight. I was just going to give you this._ When his master said _this_, he felt both him and Saphira overcome any lingering symptoms of exhaustion they had and Eragon had to transfer what was left into Aren.

_Thank you, Master._ With that Glaedr left their minds and returned to deep within himself to go back into mourning of the person he loved most.

Eragon and Saphira leveled off a few yards in front of Thorn and Murtagh and Eragon was shocked to see the state they were in. Murtagh had both dried and fresh blood his armor and clothes, some of which had dripped onto Thorn, though he could barely see it even with his enhanced vision. Eragon could tell that Thorn was sharing Murtagh's pain because whenever his wings flapped down it moved Murtagh and they both winced.

Murtagh spoke first, in the ancient langauge, "Eragon we are not here for you. Please stand aside so we can fulfill our mission and return to be healed." Eragon could tell that he was struggling to talk due to his pain.

Eragon was shocked. _Does he really think that I am going to sit back and watch him kill people? Why is he in this state? What..._

"Eragon you have to stand aside. Our mission is difficult enough without you here." Eragon had never heard Murtagh beg before.

"Murtagh you know I will not watch as you kill people... and what is your mission this time, if you are not here for Saphira and me?"

Anger showed on Murtagh's pain filled face. Impatiently he responded, "I have to kill... a few elves, then I get to return to that crazy so called king. Brother, didn't you like the gift I sent? Is it not worth the lives of a few elves?"

Now it was Eragon who was angry, but surprised that Murtagh was able to send the egg to them. _I can't believe that he doesn't value life. This isn't even putting someone out of their misery when they have an unchangeable life threatening condition._ Eragon thought to himself. He could feel Arya's anger and... fear? He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Eragon answered, "I'm afraid I can't stand aside and watch you kill, brother" putting emphasis on the last word. "I think that you should know that Morzan is not my father, Brom is." Murtagh looked as if those words hurt him more than the obvious condition he was in. Eragon continued, "If you want to hurt the elves then you will have to fight me first."

Murtagh sighed. He knew what was coming. _Yet another of fate's cruel jokes. Make me think that I have a brother that shares the cursed Morzan name and find out that we do not have the same father. It all goes hand in hand with the rest of the events of my life._ "So be it, we have beaten you before we will do so again." With that he unsheathed Zar'roc and Thorn flew at Saphira.

_Remember Eragon, you do not have armor on, you must be careful._ Some small worried voice was talking to him but he payed no attention to it as Saphira was gaining altitude to avoid getting hit by Thorn. She barely cleared Murtagh's blade that was pointed up at her soft belly. Saphira turned quickly and dove down at Thorn, hitting him behind where Murtagh was seated. She dug her talons into Thorn's scaly back and started to pull. Thorn roared in pain as bubbling blood started to trickle down is immense frame. As she was doing this the riders were trading blows.

Every one of Murtagh's blows were considerably weaker than the last time the two had fought. Eragon thought, _Its almost as if he has slowed down to a faster than average human. His wounds must really be serious. Why would Galbatorix send his most precious slaves to battle in this condition?_ He blocked Zar'roc from coming down on his shoulder, saving his life by a matter of inches. It seemed to Eragon, that after each strike by Murtagh he would get slower or weaker.

Saphira broke off from Thorn to halt her decent and both dragons barely missed crashing into the unforgiving ground. Murtagh was franticly trying to heal Thorn's rather large wounds, but Saphira didn't give him the time to utter a spell. She rammed into Thorn's belly then maneuvered around them to gain altitude. This time she allowed for Murtagh to stop the bleeding on Thorn's wounds and fly up to meet her.

When Thorn leveled off in front of Saphira, Eragon noticed that Murtagh was the one bleeding now and he looked paler then normal. _It must be all of those days he spends in his cell away from the sun._

This time it was Thorn who charged. As their dragons were grappling for position over one another, Eragon and Murtagh were fighting each other, looking for an opening or mistake made by the other. Eragon used his inhuman speed and slashed across Murtagh's chest, but at the last possible moment he angled his blade down and made a deep gash in Murtagh's thigh. This time both Murtagh and Thorn howled in pain. Thorn was having his right hind leg bitten by Saphira while she dug her talons into his soft belly.

They broke off this time and were fighting to gain altitude. Murtagh healing Thorn of his wounds and Eragon healing Saphira's. Eragon noticed that Saphira only had a few minor gashes which she could have easily fought through, while Thorn was being mortally wounded. _I guess not having the last part of your tail really is a handicap. Though neither of them were in a fit state to fight._

As they leveled off for a third time, Murtagh spoke, "I see your new blade as finally seen rider blood, as it was made for." To this Eragon responded, "It is not made for killing riders, it was made to bring a new age of peace in this land. To take from the king what he as taken from his empire."

After Eragon finished Saphira flew towards Thorn at a speed that Eragon had never seen from her. Thorn looked surprised also as Saphira turned upside down and raked his belly again opening up many deep gashes as long as Thorn. Thorn was in so much pain that he stopped using his wings. Both he and Murtagh dropped like stones towards the outskirts of the elves camp.

Murtagh, using all of the remaining power in his eldunari that he brought with him to help him on his impossible mission to slow Thorn's decent and heal his underside. As the energy was running out, Thorn opened his wings and glided down to the ground. Saphira who was following did the same and landed thirty feet in front of Thorn. Both riders got off and the dragons took to the air again and started circling each other in the heavens above their riders.

Eragon could tell that Murtagh was having trouble breathing and standing, and was about to offer him mercy and let him go back to the capital. As soon as Eragon opened his mouth, Murtagh yelled, "No this ends today one will fall and one will walk away!"

Eragon sighed but all pity towards Murtagh vanished as he was charged by his half brother. Eragon felt like he was Vanir and Murtagh was himself before the Blood Oath Celebration. Eragon easily blocked Murtagh's flurry of blows. As they broke apart they heard a deafening triumphant roar from Saphira and Thorn came crashing down shaking the earth. Murtagh dropped Zar'roc and ran over to Thorn, who had many broken bones from his fall and was struggling to breathe.

Eragon could tell that they were having a silent conversation, because he knew that look all too well. Murtagh turned to Eragon and Saphira who had just landed next to him. "Just kill us. We don't have the energy to heal him, the elves won't care, and if you do somehow heal us than we still have to complete our mission before we go back to that cursed place." As much as Eragon wanted to save his half brother and friend he knew what Murtagh said was true. Both he and Saphira advanced on the fallen rider and dragon. They were going to kill them at the same time, so that neither of them would have to feel as Glaedr does.

As Saphira was about to clamp down on Thorn's neck and Eragon's sword was inches away from Murtagh's heart, Murtagh changed. His eyes turned black and his voice changed. "Stupid boy!" With that Galbatorix threw Murtagh at Eragon, impaling himself in the process. With Murtagh's dying breath Galbatorix hit Eragon harder than he had ever been hit before in the chest. Eragon heard many bones breaking and a roar before he lost consciousness.


	11. Fallen Rider

Ch 11

A Fallen Rider

Arya had been watching the battles going on from a closer distance than the other elves were willing to go. Even though she could see Murtagh weakening during the fight on the ground, she still tensed with every swing and thrust. She was not exactly sure why she was reacting like this to watching Eragon fight. For once she was able to focus solely on watching and not have to fight others or break minds. Why am I acting like this? I am confident that Eragon will win. He has to win.

With a ground shaking crash Thorn found the unforgiving ground. Arya could hear the bones breaking from where she was, and winced. Why is Eragon just talking with Murtagh? He is unarmed! Why doesn't he kill the traitor now? As she finished that thought she saw the most terrifying thing in her life. Murtagh hit Eragon in the chest as he was about to strike, and Eragon flew backwards.

Without thinking Arya ran as fast as she could to where Eragon had landed, not caring if Murtagh was still alive or not. Just as she was nearing his broken body she heard Saphira let out a deafening roar, and feared the worst. She saw that most of Eragon's chest had caved in, and he was barely breathing. Again without thinking or considering the consequences of death, she started pouring her energy into Eragon and started to attempt to heal his wounds.

The decrease in her strength was staggering. It was a good thing that she was already kneeling next to Eragon cradling his head in her lap, for she would have collapsed at the loss of energy. Just before she passed out she could feel some of the bones in Eragon's chest start to pop back into place. She was about to collapse. Again! I am helpless to save a dear friend.

Saphira had finally made it over to where the two were and started to give some of her vast stores of strength to Arya so that she could complete the healing of her partner-of-her-heart. Saphira felt Arya's sorrow and said You are not helpless to save him. Look around you. Arya tore her tear filled eyes from Eragon's face and looked up. She gasped at the amount of people standing around the three. As this was being processed through her brain she felt the contact of each and every elf around her. All willing to give whatever was necessary to keep their rider, their hope alive.

Arya let out a small smile before realizing that Eragon was still struggling to breathe and half of his chest still needed to be healed before he could even think to regain consciousness. Come back to me, Eragon. I need you. You are the only person in my life that I have left. I... I love you.

As she came to that realization she had noticed that all of the elves, including her mother, that were connected to her had heard her thoughts. The tips of her ears turned red, but besides that she betrayed no outward sign of embarrassment. Most of the elves around her, had realized just how much Eragon had meant to Arya and redoubled their efforts of giving energy. Now with the full force of the elves willing to die so that both Eragon could live, and Arya could be at peace. For that kind of emotional connection between two people was so rare among the elves, who could leave their mates when they lost interest. Very few elves got to feel what they now knew Arya felt for Eragon, and because of their connection they realized just how much that type of bond between two people was sacred.

Eragon stirred. He was not awake, but he was finally breathing slow and steady, his chest wound healed. All of the elves cheered and sang about the battle they had just witnessed. Arya picked up Eragon's limp body and started the long walk back to camp. The elves that had circled around them parted without question or hesitation. Even the Queen stepped aside for her daughter.

Arya made it back to camp and found the tent that had recently been set up for the two of them. Many of the elves were awaiting her return to camp for some had run ahead to secure the once deserted camp. Arya looked around the tent that had been set up for her and Eragon. Two beds, at the request of the Queen, a table, mirror, a few chairs, and what they had come with from Feinster. Everything was a shade of blue, while both beds were the exact color of the scales on the back of Saphira's neck.

Arya gently set Eragon down on one of the beds, turned and grabbed a chair and brought it over so that she could sit next to Eragon. Saphira stuck her head through a specially made slit in the tent for her, so she could check up on Eragon. Arya noticed that Eragon was a little pale from blood loss and made sure to cover him well to keep him warm.

It was early morning, when the sun was just coming up, before Eragon showed any signs of life. Both Arya and Saphira were struggling to stay awake and watch over him. Arya was slouched in her chair, while Saphira's eyes were progressively getting more and more closed. They had been sleep deprived and emotionally drained for days now, but they did not care. The only thing that mattered to them was laying on the bed. Both women were extremely overprotective of him. They had chased away anyone coming in to check up on Eragon.

Eragon opened his eyes and gave an exhausted Arya a questioning look. New tears were forming in Arya's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy and happiness. "You're finally awake!" she exclaimed and moved closer to give him a hug. Now Eragon was completely dumbfounded. The woman he loved, who had rejected him twice and said they could never be in the ancient language, was watching over him like a hawk while he was unconscious and had hugged him tightly. He was the only one in the entire camp of close to fifteen thousand elves and a dragon who did not know of Arya's feelings for him.

"Arya, what happened? All I remember was that I was about to kill Murtagh when Galbatorix took control and then... nothing. What happened to me and how did I get here?" Eragon said while still having a dumbfounded look on his face. What has gotten into Arya? Where is the Arya that I know?

I am sure that you are going to figure that one out, little one. With that cryptic sentence Eragon filled with happiness.

Saphira! I am so glad that you are alright. Will you tell me what happened because Arya doesn't look like... herself.

With that Saphira laughed, her loud rumbling laugh and severed the connection between them. Eragon looked back at Arya, who had still not stopped crying. Her usual look forgotten, and was replaced by pure happiness. All exhaustion was gone from both of the women in Eragon's life.

Eragon sat up, but his chest filled with pain and flopped back down. Arya's look of happiness instantly disappeared and was replaced by worry. "Eragon what happened? You were healed you should be fine."

A grimace was on his face when he replied, "Healed? I struck Murtagh's heart why did I need to be healed?"

Arya relayed what had happened during the previous day, leaving out her feelings, still with a worried look on her face. Eragon simply said, "Thank you Arya, for being there for me and saving my life. I will make it up to you one day." To this she smiled and responded, "I'm sure we could work it out somehow." Eragon then thought to himself I killed Murtagh. I killed my own half brother. What am I becoming? These thoughts were washed away by Saphira who flooded his mind with images and memories of his time with Arya. Any previous thoughts were wiped away as Eragon lost himself into Arya's emerald eyes.

A few minutes of idle conversation passed and Queen Islanzadi came into the tent to see if Eragon had awoken in the night. She paused just inside of the tent and saw Eragon and Arya talking. This is the first time in a long time that I have seen Arya this relaxed, and smiling so freely The Queen announced her presence and Arya stood up while Eragon tried to sit up again and again his chest was filled with pain. Arya, ignoring the elven customs and her mother, crouched down next to Eragon and started to funnel away some of his pain. The Queen saw this and was touched. My Evandar would had done the same thing A rare smile came across the Queen's face as she looked at the soon to be couple in front of her.

After Eragon's fit of pain had subsided he half heartedly started the elven greeting for Islanzadi. Arching his neck to get a view of her. Islanzadi quickly interrupted him and told him that if it is in private, and not of serious consequence to just call her, Islanzadi, and to lose formality.

Arya was shocked. Only she had that privilege, and that was because of blood. Her mind drifted back to where Eragon was lying in her arms on the brink of death. She knows. A momentary flare of fear came up on her face. Then she realized what her mother was doing for her. She accepts my choice and will support me when I tell him. The fear was quickly replaced by relief, and then embarrassment.

The Queen started, "Now that you are awake would you like to tell me why you were in such a hurry to make it here?"


	12. Celebration before the Funeral

Chapter 12

Celebration before the Funeral

Both Arya and Eragon gasped. They had completely forgotten about the egg. Quickly Eragon brushed against Arya's mind and asked her to go to Saphira's saddlebags and get the egg. Without a word Arya held up a finger to her mother, signifying for her to wait a moment, and walked out of the tent. The Queen had a confused look on her face, and looked at Eragon almost pleading for an answer, but Eragon stayed silent.

Arya returned a few minutes later with a medium sized bag. She modified the spell they had cast on it so that Islanzadi could see it as well. After finishing in the ancient language she opened the bag and took the egg out for her mother to see.

Islanzadi froze at the sight of the egg. Is this really the last dragon egg? How did these two get it? If I find out that they infiltrated Uru'Baen without even considering outside counsel... It IS the last dragon egg! We just might have a chance now that we can have an elf rider along with Eragon. A look of complete shock was on her face and the Queen could not even try to cover it with her usual blank face. She stood in the middle of the tent entranced by the sight of the green egg and remained like that for a few minutes. It was Eragon who broke the silence between the three.

"If you hadn't guess yet your highness, we had found the last remaining egg in all of existence." The Queen simply nodded and moved to reach out to the egg. Will it hatch for me? She thought with childlike wonder. However before she could actually touch the egg, there was a small noise. Islanzadi stopped. Arya looked down at the egg that she was holding. This egg is really going to hatch for me?

Arya's face turned from her smile at their accomplishment to shock and fear. Am I fit to be a dragon rider? Why did he choose me? I don't think I can do this. Arya's thoughts of doubts kept repeating themselves in her head, then a soothing and familiar presence entered her mind and pushed all of those thoughts away. Thank you Eragon.

I will always be here for you Arya. Respecting her privacy he left her mind, but was ready to interfere again if she was having trouble. Arya's relief was apparent on her face as she turned to Eragon and their eyes met. For a moment the two completely forgot about the egg and were just enjoying the feeling they were getting from looking into each other's eyes. It was Arya who broke contact. She felt the egg move a little in her hands.

Nobody moved in Eragon's tent. Islanzadi kept looking back and forth between the egg and Arya, as if to say, please don't hatch for my daughter. She can't be a dragon rider! I promised myself to keep her out of danger. Now Oromis and Glaedr are not even here to teach her. She chastised herself. Eragon is here. He was their final apprentice. They always reported to me that while he was a little thick headed he mastered the subjects taught to him quickly. He will make a fine teacher for Arya... I hope.

Five minutes later a small crack appeared, and a few moments after that the crack spider webbed to most of the egg. With a final push the emerald dragon appeared, and the pieces of the egg fell to Arya's feet. A magnificent green baby dragon appeared in Arya's hands. As soon as Arya's hand touched the miniscule scales on the baby dragon she yelped in pain and her legs collapsed underneath her. The dragon opened his wings for the first time and glided down in a circle to land next to his rider. He curled up next to her and waited patiently for his rider to awaken.

Islanzadi looked worried and shot a glance at Eragon, who she noticed was very calm. How can he stay calm? He just saw the love of his life collapse! Is this how he is going to treat my Arya?

Eragon, as if he knew what the Queen was thinking, said, "Your highness she is fine, the same thing happened to me when I touched Saphira for the first time. In a few moments she will come around and all will be well." He showed his right palm to the Queen as if to say, "I know what I am talking about, relax." A small flash of anger showed on the Queens face to be quickly replaced by worry as she turned back to her daughter. With his words and Arya opening her eyes, relief found its way through the Queen's mind. "Eragon what did I tell you about formalities when we are alone?" Eragon's face lit up with embarrassment.

When Arya sat back up she had the gedwëy ignasiea (sp?) on her right palm. She looked at Eragon with a big smile. Eragon returned it, and secretly hoped to always see her like this. Eragon asked Saphira, Will you hunt quickly and bring some back for your new apprentice? Emphasizing the last word to tease her. Saphira looked at the baby green dragon quickly and said to everyone in the tent I am glad that I was never that small. Islanzadi and Arya froze while Eragon started laughing. Saphira if my memory serves, you were just a little smaller than that when you first hatched for me. Frustrated she gave a warning snort and took off. Eragon was still chuckling to himself when he realized that the two women in the tent did not know where Saphira was going. "Saphira is getting food for... Arya what are you going to name him?"

She looked as if she was in deep thought. "I will call him Verdir." Eragon smiled.

"That is a good choice. I am sure he will use it with pride." They sat and marvled at the new dragon and rider and were just exchanging small talk when Eragon felt a very familiar presence getting closer rapidly. "Saphira is returning." As he said her name there was a very large dragon landing which stopped all conversation. Saphira put her head through the slit in the tent with a small deer in her mouth and dropped it next to the baby dragon, who instantly started to gorge himself with the meat. Arya, Eragon, and Islanzadi all turned away and tried to focus on something other than the dead animal being eaten at the moment.

Eragon decided to change the subject. "Your highness, sorry Islanzadi, when is Oromis's funeral going to happen?" Both mother and daughter smiled at Eragon for his mistake and use of informality. She responded, "We will hold the ceremony tomorrow, now if you both don't mind I will return to my tent now." and left the four of them alone with a large smile on her face. She came back in a moment later and told both Eragon and Arya, "Let's not tell anyone about Verdir just yet. We will wait for the day after the ceremony to present our new dragon and rider to everyone." Both Eragon and Arya nodded, and the Queen left the tent once again.

There were abnormally loud tearing noises and cracks of bones as Verdir was finishing his meal. When he was done Eragon chuckled at the sight of Verdir. His stomach was almost as large as the rest of his body. Arya saw where he was looking and filled the tent with her beautiful and infectious laughter.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the second bed in his tent. He gave Arya a questioning look. "You're not sleeping in here are you? Don't you have your own tent?"

The tips of Arya's ears turned red and she looked away from Eragon. That's right he doesn't know. This is going to be difficult to hide. She smiled and looked back at Eragon. "Yes, that is my bed my mother thought it would be good for you to have a friend close by in case you needed anything." Eragon still looked suspiciously at her but nodded his understanding. As Arya turned to look back at Verdir her hair parted and Eragon caught a glimpse of Arya's red ears. He smiled to himself and let it go.

Arya felt a small consciousness brush against hers and she assumed it was Verdir. She sent him an image of her bed. To her surprise Verdir completely understood what she meant and glided over and hopped up onto the bed. Eragon tried to sit up again and watch Verdir but was stopped again by pain in his chest. Saphira, who still had her head in the tent kept looking at Verdir. She said privately to Eragon When will he grow to my size? I don't like the idea of having a potential mate that looks like that. Eragon burst out laughing while trying not to set off another fit of pain. Arya looked over to him. Eragon just looked at Saphira and then back at Verdir. Arya understood what Eragon was laughing about and favored him with a big smile.

Both Eragon and Arya found something quick to eat and then went off into their waking dreams, even though it was around midday. They were both still exhausted by both the flight over to Gil'ead and the battle with Murtagh.

The four woke up the next day at sunrise. Eragon sighed. The day of Oromis and Glaedr's funeral. He extended his mind to find the partner of his heart seeking comfort, and as she had so many times before she wiped away all his fear and doubt. To replace these feelings in her rider she filled him with recent memories of Arya during their trip, comforting him, sparring, and finally the egg hatching for her, but Saphira made sure to leave out her memory of Arya crying over Eragon while he lay unconscious and proclaiming her feelings for all to hear. She respected Arya to tell him when she was ready. I hope it is soon, for that is all Eragon had hoped for since the Blood Oath Celebration. She thought to herself.

Eragon noticed that Arya's pine needle sent had filled the tent while she slept. He reveled in the smell. He wished that he could always smell this, for that would mean that Arya would never be far away. Stop. He said to himself. I cannot jeopardize our friendship now. I cannot show my love for her now. I cannot be rejected again. He was surprised that Saphira did not step in to stop his thoughts, but didn't think more of it.

Eragon tried to get up, but again he was met by pain. He cried out in anguish and Arya darted over to help him. Eragon was devastated. He could not be present at his master's funeral. Don't worry little one, I will take you inside me and have you watch through my eyes. I will also make the speech that you will probably have to do. I know how much you fear public speaking. Gratitude poured over their connection towards Saphira.

"Good morning Arya."

"Good morning Eragon" she replied without hesitation. That puzzled Eragon. Why did she allow her mother to make her sleep in the same tent as me? Why is she acting like my personal nurse?

Saphira interrupted his thoughts when she announced to everyone that she was going to hunt for Verdir again so that she could be back well before the ceremony.

Arya looked like she didn't want to leave Eragon but she said, "Eragon, I have to go find someone who specializes in medicine to see what is wrong with you." Eragon nodded with as little movement as possible to prevent another fit of pain."

She returned with a female elf who introduced herself as Sandria. She inspected Eragon and told him that he will be able to move again after a week, for it was the type of injury that just took time to heal. She looked disappointed that she couldn't do any more to help. Eragon had noticed that she kept looking between Arya and Eragon with a knowing smile throughout the inspection. With confused Eragon and worried Arya, for she didn't want Eragon to know her feelings just yet. With all of the elves knowing it will be hard to hide it from him for much longer. Especially with Saphira knowing as well.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Sandria excusing herself and Eragon calling her closer. "Arya we are going to start your rider training now. Find a secluded spot in a forrest. Extend your consciousness to everything around you and listen until you can hear no more. Bring Verdir with you."

Arya was confused as to his instructions but left with Verdir to find a nice spot in a nearby forrest. She spent an hour there but didn't entirely know what Eragon was looking for. With that she returned. Arya told him, "How can I listen until I hear no more? That doesn't make any sense." Eragon just smiled at her and said, "You will understand what it means when you can hear no more, there is no mistaking it."

Before he could comment further Arya needed to get ready for the ceremony.

The ceremony was beautiful. It had many readings of scrolls and newly composed poems about Oromis and Glaedr's life. Most of the elves were teary eyed by the end of the service. Saphira gave a very good speech on Eragon's behalf, explaining Murtagh and Galbatorix's involvement in her masters death. Almost all of the elves understood and forgave the red dragon and rider. And upon Saphira's request the elves brought Murtagh and Thorn's bodies next to both Oromis and Glaedr's.

In an inexplicable act of magic she made crystalized tombs out of what was already there. They were exactly like Brom's only bigger. Murtagh and Thorn's tomb was a light shade of red, while Oromis and Glaedr's was a shade of gold.

The elves were awed by the display of magic Saphira had done, and moved closer to inspect. The elves immediately went to work erecting wards around the tombs so that they would not be harmed by being or time.

Meanwhile Eragon was having a poor substitute for being there. He was miserable being confined to a bed without being able to so much as sit up. A week of this and I will lose my mind! Saphira could hear his thoughts and fears and flew back to the tent to comfort her rider. Arya seeing this made her way back to their tent, and called out to Verdir to return to the tent without being seen.

The Queen did not want to reveal Verdir's presence just yet. The day was supposed to be for both of the fallen riders and dragons. They would announce Verdir's existence to the elves the next day.

As Arya and Saphira came in the tent to comfort Eragon. Out of habit he sat up to greet Arya and was rewarded by another dose of pain. This was worse than the others. He blacked out to Arya standing over him sweating from the pain and tears in her eyes.


	13. Pain and Training

Chapter 13

Pain and Training

Eragon woke to find both Sandria and Arya standing over him. From the light he guessed that it was a little before sun down. He noticed that only Arya was looking at him. Sandria was looking at Arya with a look full of compassion, while Arya had tears in her eyes while staring into his. Visible relief flowed through Arya when she saw that he was awake.

Why is she crying? Yes, I blacked out but she shouldn't be so worked up, should she? Are we that close of friends? His thought process was interrupted when he felt her hand grab his and hold on tightly, as if she wanted to never let go. Eragon gave her a questioning look, which she ignored. Her eyes were still red from crying, but the tears had stopped.

Verdir hopped up on Eragon's bed and started licking his face. It's a good thing that his tongue doesn't have all the hooks and barbs that Saphira's has yet. He thought to himself while thanking the gods for small favors. Arya seemed to know what he was thinking about and started to fill the tent with her laughter.

Eragon started to laugh as well, simply because Arya was laughing and was happy. He wished that he could always keep her happy, for it pained him to see her alone and sad, or in pain. She deserves...[/i] Eragon wondered why Saphira was not cutting him off and telling him not to make a fool out of himself again. Saphira sensing this quickly said I need to hunt and now that you are awake little one I can go.[/] and took off into the skies.

Eragon said to Arya, "Verdir has already grown to twice the size he was when he came out of the egg. That is amazing. Has he started talking yet?" Arya looked lost in his eyes but shook her head, both as an answer and to keep herself from giving her love away. "Arya I want you to do the same thing as you did yesterday for a little while longer and let me know what happens."

Arya looked as if she didn't want to leave his side, but slowly nodded her head in a way that betrayed the fact that she wasn't human. Arya left the tent giving a last look at Eragon on the way out, and Verdir followed gliding off the bed and almost crashing into Arya's legs.

Arya found the spot that she spent yesterday at, and sat down. Verdir was doing circles around her and chasing the small animals that were around them. Arya opened her mind to her surroundings. She noticed the same ant hill that was there the day before but looked over them, for she spent most of they day learning about how the ant's went about their day. Her mind focused on a squirrel that had eluded Verdir and made its way up a nearby tree. Arya was overwhelmed by the fear it felt. She also noticed that a squirrel was much more complex than the entire ant hill. She lost herself in the squirrel and followed him around from tree to tree.

She yelled at herself. [i]This isn't helping I need to be open to everything like Eragon said. Every time she would reset herself and open her mind to everything around her she would be lost in some small but interesting thing and lose her concentration. Arya noticed that it was very dark out now and decided to go back to Eragon to see how he was doing and to tell him of her progress.

Arya.

She stopped. Who was that?

Arya.

She noticed that it was Verdir who had said it. She was surprised that he was already talking. Eragon said that it took Saphira over a week to talk to him.

Arya.

Frustrated she shot back Is that all you can say?

Yes. Came the reply. Arya just got more frustrated at this response.

Verdir, follow me we are going back to Eragon and Saphira.

The small dragon glided to where she was and looked up as if to say lead the way.

Arya started walking in the direction of the elves camp. When she made it to their tent she stopped just outside and prepared herself to see him immobilized by some injury that cannot be healed with magic. Ready to see her loved one in pain and discomfort, she entered the tent. Eragon's eyes instantly met hers and she felt as if a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Eragon always knew how to make her happy. Wether it be to just allow her to talk, being there for her to cry on, or to just be in her presence.

"Arya how did your meditation go?" he asked. Before Arya could answer however Verdir jumped up to Eragon and sat on his stomach. Arya started to move closer to move Verdir but he stayed put. He sat on Eragon for a few moments then brought his snout down on Eragon's chest. There was a big surge of magic and Eragon felt better.

Verdir snaked his head around to face his soon to be rider. I healed him so that you would no longer be in pain over his condition. With that he moved to the end of the bed, jumped, and glided over to Arya bed and made himself comfortable.

Arya just stared at where Verdir was a few moments ago thinking. It was my love for Eragon that gave Verdir the inspiration to use magic. He is just a baby dragon and already he can do what no alive spellweaver could do. Right then and there she decided to let Eragon know. "Eragon..." she started. She moved to lay down next to him on the bed. She cuddled with him for a moment and wrapped her arms around him. Arya whispered in his ear, "Eragon, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

Eragon was stunned at what just happened. He didn't move. He was thinking of how this could be. She said in the ancient language that we could never be but here she is saying that she loves me and will always love me. Eragon then smiled, and without thinking sat up. After he sat up he winced, expecting pain what was not going to come. Arya sat up as well, embraced him, and moved as close as she could to him. She whispered in his ear again, "Verdir healed your wound. You don't have to be in a bed any longer." With that Eragon jumped up, bringing Arya with him, for she was holding on so tight. Eragon turned to face Arya, still standing on the bed. Eragon returned the hug and never wanted to let go. He wished that he could stay like this forever. Being close to the only one he wanted to be close to, save for Saphira, and breathing in her pine needle sent.

Then they heard someone clear their throat at the entrance of their tent. It was Islanzadi. "I see that she finally told you, congratulations Eragon."


	14. For the Good of the Varden

Chapter 14

For the Good of the Varden

The Varden had just stopped marching for the day. Nasuada sat in her command tent, as she did every day. She had not bothered to refurnish it after Saphira had wrecked it, except for the necessities. All that was in the tent with her was the large meeting table with various maps and attack plans, a fairly large mirror for scrying, and chairs. Nasuada sat in her chair worrying. Worrying about Eragon and Saphira. Worrying about wether or not Murtagh and Thorn would attack the next day. Worrying about wether her goal was reachable.

Disrupting her thoughts was a few scouts that she had sent out. She allowed them to come in after the Nighthawks announced their presence. The first scout was sent ahead to Belatona to see how far away they were and to find out how many soldiers the Varden was up against. The second scout was sent to search the surrounding area to look for empire soldiers.

The second scout spoke first. "My lady, it does not appear that there are any soldiers around us. Word is that the king has recalled all soldiers back to the remaining cities to defend." Nasuada thanked the man and sent him on his way. She turned to the remaining scout.

"Lady Nasuada, we are around a two day's march from the city walls. Upon further inspection, Belatona looked as if there were around four thousand soldiers, within the walls. Of those four thousand, however, only one thousand are soldiers of the empire. That should help our cause if those men are forced to fight. However, I was unable to determine if the empire soldiers were soldiers without pain, or some other abomination that the dark king has created." Nasuada thought Great such a meager force should easily fall, even with the walls and the possibility of soldiers without pain.

"Thank you for that report, you are dismissed." As if on cue, as soon as the scout left the tent the mirror shimmered to life. She recognized the man as the person she had sent into Uru'Baen to keep tabs on the king as a servant.

"My lady, I have less than a minute so please don't interrupt me." Nasuada noticed that the man seemed frightened for his life. She nodded trying to keep a straight face but was genuinely worried for the man's well being. The spy continued in a whisper constantly looking around, "The dark king is in a terrible mood. He is killing servants left and right. I don't know what it is but he is furious. All of the people who are within two rooms of him are scared for their lives. The people here have never seen him so upset." With that last sentence he cut the spell off, and Nasuada was looking at herself.

Nasuada was stunned to hear of this. Well it definitely means that Eragon and Saphira are alive. That is good. What could get Galbatorix so angry? She sat in silence pondering this question. After a few minutes she gave up and started to busy herself by looking at the battle plans in front of her.

An hour or so later the mirror shimmered to life again. Nasuada who hadn't moved from her seat since the last person scried her, looked up expecting to see her spy in Uru'Baen. She was surprised to see Eragon appear in the mirror smiling next to I cannot believe it a smiling Arya. "Hello Eragon and Arya, I assume you are on your way back to the Varden to help us take Belatona." Eragon shook his head and replied, "No, we will not be joining the Varden until you make it to Dras Leona, when the two armies combine. Nasuada had a look of horror on her face.

"But what about Murtagh and that blasted red dragon. We are going to be at their mercy if they show up." Eragon's reaction was not of anger as she had expected, but of sadness.

"Nasuada Saphira and I had to kill Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon said with a tone of deep regret. A regret that Nasuada had as well.

"Very well Eragon, I know how much you wanted to save them from Galbatorix. Is there anything else you wish to report?" Eragon nodded and looked at Arya, who gave a nod to Eragon.

"Yes there is another reason for Saphira and I to not return with the Varden." At that Arya held up her right palm for the mirror. Nasuada gasped. "It can't be. How did you get the egg? Why didn't you tell me you had the egg!" Nasuada got louder and angrier at both Eragon and Arya for not telling her. They wouldn't be so foolish to infiltrate Uru'Baen and steal the egg. Saphira would not of allowed it. Is that why Galbatorix was furious? Did he just find out that the egg was missing?

As if Eragon knew what she was thinking he interrupted her train of thought. "No we did not go to Uru'Baen. Before I tell you this tale you must give us your word that you will not tell anyone of what has happened between Arya and the new green dragon Verdir."

Nasuada gave her word and Eragon recounted the story. Nasuada was astounded that Murtagh had sent the egg to Eragon, and deeply saddened that he had to die. I cannot think like that. Murtagh was not the same person that I met in Farthen Dur. He had been twisted into Galbatorix's image. He was not the person I loved. Eragon was looking at her with a concerned face that she was surprised to see on Arya's face as well. What has happened to Arya? She shows her emotions now just like any human would.

"It's nothing Eragon, trust me. I am just saddened at the death of Murtagh and his dragon." To her Eragon didn't look satisfied, but she was happy that he let it go. Quickly she tried to change the subject from Murtagh and Thorn to prevent her from crying.

"Arya how goes your rider training? I know that it will be different than it was for Eragon to learn, for you already know the ancient language and about the dragon's history."

Nasuada noticed that her green eyes showed happiness, which was something that she had never seen in Arya. "Nasauda, it goes well. Eragon is a good teacher." She turned and met eyes with Eragon and a big smile came across her face. At that it clicked in Nasuada's head. So that is the reason she is here for Eragon's report, and why she seems so happy.

A small smile came across Nasuada's face at looking at the spectacle in front of her. Neither Eragon nor Arya wanted to be the one to break off their eye contact. I wish that I could of had that for longer than the short time I was in Farthen Dur with Murtagh. It was cruel to lose both my father and my love in the same day. She quickly replaced those thoughts with thoughts of the battle to come in just a few days.

"You two look like you have some more... rider training to get back to." With that both Eragon and Arya broke contact and looked embarrassed. Eragon showed it more for he had less practice at keeping his emotions in check, but Arya showed a hint of it as well in Nasuada's opinion.

The both smiled and said their goodbyes to Nasuada, and the mirror returned to an image of herself. She was surprised at what she saw. Her face had a look of longing that rivaled that of a starving dog looking at meat in front of him. She quickly tried to rid her face of emotion but was only partly successful. She called on of her Nighthawks into the tent so that he could gather the Varden members for an announcement.

Once everyone was gathered outside her command tent in the area that doubled as the landing area for Saphira she spoke to the group. Nasuada told the Varden about Eragon's defeat of the red rider that has caused so many problems for them. She spoke of Eragon's safety among the elves. She spoke of Eragon meeting them in Dras Leona when they met up with the elves. Finally she spoke of the plan to attack Belatona in two days time.

She had always made sure to end all of her speeches on a high note so that it would increase the Varden's morale.

The next day the Varden set off to Belatona with renewed vigor at the news of the dead red dragon and rider.


	15. A Full Rider

Chapter 15

A Full Rider

The mirror faded and went back to showing reflections of themselves. Both Eragon and Arya were happy to see each other happy, even if it was only through a mirror. Eragon turned, still smiling, to Arya. In response Arya turned to Eragon. They got lost in each other's eyes for a while. Both were thinking the same thing. I never want this to end. Sadly they both knew what they had to do and were painfully reminded of their responsibilities.

Eragon said, "Arya I want you to go back to where you meditated before and listen until you hear no more." Arya frowned for a moment then realized that Eragon was getting up with her. "I will accompany you this time, while Verdir stays with Saphira" he continued.

Arya smiled at the prospect of spending more time with Eragon, even if it was during silent meditation. Just being in his presence made her happy. Even more so after she told him how he feels. I never felt this way about Faolin. Yes, I enjoyed his company but it was nothing like this. Just being around Eragon gets me excited. Its gotten to the point where I am sad if I am not around him. I will have to think more about this.

As they were walking out of their tent hand in hand, they came across the Queen. Eragon quickly looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation. As Eragon was looking around the Queen saw the two of them and visibly showed happiness, which Arya, who was looking at her mother, thought was strange.

"Greetings Islanzadi. We were just going out into the forrest a ways for some rider training. Do you need anything from us?"

They both noticed that she glanced down at their hands before speaking. "No, Eragon, Arya, I do not need anything from you for now. Go about your training." She paused, "Just out of curiosity when will the two of you be returning?"

Eragon and Arya glanced at each other, both with smiles on their faces. "Islanzadi it shouldn't take more than an hour or so." With that response the Queen said goodbye and started making her way away from her tent. Arya thought that she had a mysterious look on her face. One that she had never seen before on her mother. What is she up to? Before she could put more thought into it, Eragon squeezed her hand a little and started moving forward.

Arya lead the way after they made it to the outskirts of the forrest. It was dark by now, but the dim moonlight was more than enough for their enhanced elven sight. Arya easily found the place which she was looking for.

She abruptly sat down on a mostly flat boulder. It was a very small clearing with mostly pine trees surrounding the small boulder. Eragon instantly knew why Arya had chosen this particular place. It also reminded him of his time in Ellesmera. Eragon quickly opened up his mind and found a surprising amount of wildlife in the immediate area. Eragon chose to sit down on the soft grass in front of Arya, facing her.

Eragon opened his eyes to see Arya. While her eyes were closed he was still entranced by the sight in front of him. Arya had a soft smile on her face, while the rest of her body was completely relaxed. Eragon looked at Arya for a while.

Meanwhile Arya was trying not to notice that Eragon was staring at her. She forced herself to concentrate on the task at hand. She extended her mind to everything she could find. She would rarely get distracted like she had the first few times she meditated. She opened her mind to the deer that were fifty yards to her right. She opened her mind to the countless small insects. She noticed that she could get into the trees consciousness as well. Intrigued she dived deeper into a particularly old tree. It was very slow moving and seemed to only care about water and the sun. Can I get into the consciousnesses of al plants? With that thought she opened her mind to the grass that was all around her. She was surprised that she could connect with them. Remembering what Eragon had told her she reopened her mind to all things living, plants and animals. She was one with everything around her.

Excited she opened her eyes to tell Eragon of her experience. Never in my entire life have I felt like that. As her gaze fell on Eragon she noticed that he seemed worried.

"Eragon, what is troubling you? You can always share with me. Your troubles are now mine." At this Eragon focused on Arya. "It is about Verdir" he said. Arya worried now, extended her mind to Verdir to check and see if he was fine, which he was. Arya shot a questioning look at Eragon.

"Sorry, I didn't mean like that. Saphira and I are worried about him. He seems to be growing at an accelerated rate. We are worried that he will turn into another Thorn, who wasn't comfortable in his own hide. Thorn was so overdeveloped that he didn't understand his own body. We fear that this might be happening to Verdir." Eragon looked genuinely worried and fearful.

Arya deep in thought, felt Verdir's presence enter her mind. What is troubling you Arya? I can feel it all the way over here with Saphira.

Verdir your body is growing faster than it should. Both Eragon and Saphira are worried that you will not understand your body and therefore be less useful in battle. With that she sent all of her feelings of love, fear, worry, and understanding towards her dragon.

I know not why my body is growing rapidly. Although I do not feel uncomfortable, in fact I feel great. In this training session with Saphira I have been able to do all of the maneuvers that she asks of me. He said with a little smugness.

She focused on Eragon again who was looking at her intently. "Verdir says that he feels fine and that he is excelling in Saphira's training program for today."

A little wave of relief pass through Eragon and made it to his face. Arya smiled at Eragon, then remembered why she was not meditating anymore. Eragon looked surprised that she had done what she had in such a short amount of time.

Eragon focused on those beautiful emerald eyes, "Arya, if we were in the old order, you would have just received the status of 'Full Rider' and had all of the responsibilities and privileges as the elders." His face beamed when Arya realized just what that meant. Eragon continued, "Arya, not even Galbatorix has done what you have just now. Now, let us return to our tent and sleep, it has been a long day.

Arya wrapped her arm around Eragon's waist as they started to make their way back to the elves' camp. Eragon returned the embrace by putting his arm around her, while still walking. Occasionally they would not look or care where they were going so that they could look into each other's eyes again. The elves that they past looked at them with a longing expression. They knew of Arya's love for Eragon and they assumed because of how they were walking that Eragon had returned that love.

Just before they made it to their tent, the spotted the Queen standing in the doorway of her own tent looking at them with a very uncharacteristic smile on her face. When she noticed that they had seen her she gave a quick laugh and moved back into her tent.

Both Eragon and Arya turned to each other yet again, but this time instead of just to look at the other, they both had uneasy and questioning looks on their faces. They pushed those thoughts aside and stepped into their tent.

Arya noticed that Eragon's bed was larger, while hers was gone. Eragon turned to Arya with an uneasy face and said, "So..." then let his voice trail off.


	16. A Rider's Secret

Chapter 16

A Rider's Secret

Eragon looked uneasily at Arya, when they both noticed there was only one bed in their tent. "So... I will sleep on the floor Arya, so you can have the bed." To that Arya just grinned. She grabbed his arm and lead him to the bed. I can't believe that the Queen did this. She could have just ruined everything between Arya and I. I really hope that she does not think that I did this.

Arya, still smiling widely at Eragon, said, "No Eragon, we cannot have the lead rider sleep on the floor. And before you object, A fellow rider and princess should not sleep on the floor either." At this Eragon looked very confused. "So, you mean we are going to sleep on the same bed?" he said with a fearful tone. Arya just kept her smile on her face and pulled Eragon down onto the bed. Soon after the fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Eragon woke before sunrise. There was an unfamiliar warmth next to him. He looked down to investigate, and what he saw startled him until he could remember that it was Arya's idea not his. He took a deep breath, breathing in that crushed pine needle sent that he loved so much. I wish that I can always wake up to this smell. Still looking at the honey skinned elf that looked so peaceful with her head resting on his chest, he realized that he couldn't wake Arya up and he couldn't get out of bed without doing so. Happily resigned to his fate he just laid there on their bed and breathed in Arya's sent.

A few minutes later he noticed that Arya had moved a little closer to him and she held on a little tighter. Her breathing had changed and he knew that she was awake. Eragon started to stroke her hair and Arya looked up and smiled. Neither of them wanted to move, but both knew they had to. Sadly they broke apart from each other and stretched.

The both went around to the back of their tent where both dragons were, and started their daily rimgar. Arya was a level ahead of Eragon, to which Eragon attributed it to a centuries worth of practice. Finished they went to bathe, taking turns.

Now that they were both loose and refreshed, Eragon wanted to go back to Arya's spot before the elves leave for Dras Leona. Arya obliged, and wrapped her arm around his waist possessively, an action Eragon quickly copied. Arya and Eragon started walking through the woods to find the spot that reminded them both of Ellesmera.

When they made it to Arya's meditation area, Eragon asked her to sit down. "Arya what I am about to tell you, not even Galbatorix knows of." Arya's eyes widened in amazement. Eragon looked at Arya and she didn't seem to completely think that that was true. Eragon went on to explain that Galbatorix's first dragon was killed before he could complete the meditation exercise that all riders have to go through to become full riders. "Since Galbatorix never completed his training he would never of known of this secret that I am about to share with you." Arya looked convinced.

Eragon said, "Before I tell you, could you summon a sphere of water for me?" Arya looked confused, because this was no challenge and took minimal energy, although she complied. Effortlessly there was a ball of water floating above Eragon's head, with a mischievous smile on Arya's face. She had summoned it behind Eragon and then levitated it above his head so he wouldn't know it was there. As soon as Eragon started looking around for the water, she let go of the magic, and the water fell on Eragon. He laughed for a while, but then got serious. "Arya, first, I will get you back for that, second this is one of the greatest rider secrets next to the eldunari." Arya realized her mistake and apologized, which Eragon waved off.

"Now Arya, summon another sphere of water, without dropping it on me, using the energy around you. Leave out me from the pool of energy." Arya was amazed. She knew that you could take energy from Verdir or gemstones, but to be able to take energy from anything living seemed all too surreal. She shook her head as if to get rid of the stray thoughts, and focused on the task at hand. She opened her mind to all of the plants and animals around them, and took some of every living thing's energy, and summoned a water sphere.

She was astounded that the magic took no energy from her whatsoever. She held the water about two feet above the ground, to see how long it would hold. A few moments later it felt as if she had died many times. Her concentration broke and she looked in horror at the grass around her, which before had been a beautiful green, but now was a dry brown. She never wanted to feel like that again. Before she even thought, she slapped Eragon.

Eragon who had knew it was coming, made no move to dodge or block. The force of the blow made it so that he fell over from his sitting position. It was only when Arya was going to hit him again did he catch her wrists to stop the coming flurry of attacks. "How could you have me do that! That was horrible! I never want to do that again!"

She looked into Eragon's eyes, which were filled of sorrow and regret. Eragon, of course, had known that this was going to happen, and it hurt him greatly to have to force his loved one to experience death of living things.

"You have to believe me, this is the only way. I had the same reaction as you when Oromis had me do it for the first time. Oromis told me that the only real way to learn this was through the experience. You had to experience it so that you knew the price of using this type of magic." Eragon spoke quickly to avoid Arya's wrath. Her face softened, but Eragon could tell that she was still angry, he had been down that road too many times not to know. With caution Eragon relaxed his grip on Arya, and flinched when she still moved her hand towards his face.

While Eragon had been expecting another slap, all he felt was a very soft touch, then a tingling sensation as his face was being healed by his loved one.

With the lesson over both Eragon and Arya made their way back to camp, still in their walking embrace, which they had both come to like very much. As they walked into their tent, they noticed that there was someone in their mirror. They moved towards it and saw that it was Nasuada looking very impatient. Eragon spoke first, "Sorry to keep you waiting my Lady, but were were just doing some training."

Nasuada went on to say how it was nothing and that she enjoyed waiting to hear from him. Nasuada then went into a report on how the Varden had captured Belatona with limited losses, because one of the elves had broadcasted his voice over the city saying that if they hadn't sworn oaths in a different language that they were welcome to join the Varden and help overthrow the tyrant king. "The majority of the soldiers in the city were conscripts taken away from their homes and forced to fight. So they turned on the empire soldiers and did most of the work for us. A group of the people went to open the doors for us and we completely wiped them out. We gained a thousand men from taking the city, and the elves that were with us took care of any magicians hiding amongst their ranks. They were the ones who saved us so much trouble. The Varden are really indebted to them."

As Nasuada finished her tale, it left both Arya and Eragon dumbstruck. It was Arya who recovered first. "Nasuada when does the Varden move toward Dras Leona?" Nausada replied, "We will stay here for a week then move out towards Dras Leona. We need to maintain out supply train from Surda. Also one of my scouts have told me that they have seen the dwarves army approaching from the south east. Early reports have put their numbers around twenty thousand." Even Nasuada seemed shocked at that news.

Eragon then spoke up, "Thank you Nausada for the report we will tell the Queen of the Varden's plans and the elves will act accordingly." With that Nasuada's spellcaster terminated the magic and they were looking at themselves. Arya turned to Eragon and gestured to the Queen's tent, to which Eragon nodded.

They made their way to Islanzadi's tent to give Nasuada's report. Since there were other elven lords in the lavish royal tent Eragon started off the traditional greetings. Islanzadi favored him with a small smile at seeing her daughter so happy. Both Eragon and Arya gave Nasuada's report to her and told her of what a big role the twelve spellweavers that she had sent had played. Islanzadi, who seemed satisfied with their report dismissed them and they made their way to their dragons.


	17. A New Mission

Chapter 17

A New Mission

As Eragon and Arya were spending time relaxing with their dragons and each other after their report to Islanzadi, the four of them were contacted by a familiar ancient consciousness, who they knew to be Glaedr. Hatchlings, I have said before that Eragon's prophecy about the Rock of Kuthian...

Eragon impatiently interrupted Glaedr Master, have you remembered anything?

Arya gave Eragon a mental slap, which forced Eragon to physically recoil. Glaedr sounded amused as he continued. Again, after giving it more thought I still do not remember where I have heard the name Kuthian before... At this news Eragon seemed disappointed. His eyes, previously filled with longing, were now downcast. Arya noticed this and moved next to her mate and tried to comfort him. Glaedr continued.

I do, however, have an idea. Everyone perked up, ready for the new plan. Now that Arya and Verdir would, under more normal circumstances, be considered full riders, I see no harm on sending the four of you out on a mission. I want you to go to Utgard and look around there for anything that would spark my memory, or that would help you defeat the dark tyrant.

Of course, Master. We will travel to Utgard. Eragon answered. He thought to himself Perhaps we will find the reason for Vrael going their for his refuge after his first battle with Galbatorix. He cringed, just thinking the name gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

The two dragon riders landed and left their dragons once again, and made the familiar journey to Islanzadi's tent. On the way they talked amongst themselves, though with their minds so nobody's ears could pick up something so important. Arya, how can there be anything in Utgard? Oromis said that Brom went to search for anything before he came to Carvahall(sp).

Eragon maybe it is something that Vrael hid or was looking for personally. I'm not sure if there is even anything there for us to find. She answered softly, as she sensed Eragon's feelings at his mention of both Oromis and Brom.

The couple reached Islanzadi's tent. Since it was nearing sundown, there were no others in the Queen's tent. Arya started to give Eragon a little longer to compose himself. "Mother, Eragon and I are leaving to investigate Utgard." If the Queen was shocked, she didn't show it. However she was not so successful with her impatience.

"My daughter, Utgard contains nothing of importance. Brom," Eragon winced, almost imperceptably, "has already searched the old rider domain." This time it was Eragon who spoke up.

"Islanzadi, we are still going to search it for ourselves, wether it has been searched before once or a hundred times." It was Eragon's turn to give a glimpse of his emotions of hurt, anger, and his own impatience. Islanzadi was not lost on Eragon's condition and seemed to realize that it might not have been wise to use Brom's name. Her expression softened a little after hearing Eragon speak, and nodded once to show her approval.

As both Arya and Eragon turned to leave, Islanzadi could visibly see that he was breathing easier now, No doubt because of Arya. I wish... Islanzadi forced herself to stop her train of thought right there and settled for seeing her daughters second chance, even if she herself would never get one.

Arya, who had been connected to Eragon for a long time before the meeting, was always trying to help Eragon, as Eragon always tried for her. Just as they were about to leave she sent all of her feelings of love over their connection, and was happy with the results. Arya suddenly realized that she had the same effect over Eragon that Saphira had, and with this epiphany brought her own personal happiness to a new high. Our bond is just as strong as the one between our dragons. The thought brought a small smile on her face. Eragon noticed.

"What?" With a hint of playfulness

"Oh, nothing, I just came to a very satisfying conclusion." Her smile widening.

"Really, do tell."

Choosing to use her mind she said, I just realized that the bond between us is very strong indeed, practically unbreakable. It was Eragon's turn to grin.

Well thats good... He paused wondering to himself. At least now I don't have to worry about you running and chasing down any other guys. He said while noticeably setting some distance between them, to get out of range. Not that Arya didn't try. Midway between Arya's third attempt to strike him, Eragon got on his knees and said in the Ancient Language, "Please forgive me my Princess, I only wished to jest." He paused before continuing in his native tounge, "Though I worry that a person of such high standing as yourself would lose interest in a humble farm boy such as myself." His smile growing with each word.

Arya crouched down next to him and whispered in his ear, "You will regret this." An involuntary shudder went down Eragon's spine, Arya took note and laughed her musical laugh that Eragon lost himself in.

Arya then muttered some words in the Ancient Language, which Eragon could not hear. She broadcasted her voice to the people of the elven camp. "If anyone wishes to watch a sparing match between me, Arya Shadeslayer, and Eragon Shadeslayer, before they slip into their waking dreams please go to the training grounds." She turned to Eragon and said with her voice back to normal, "I am going to beat you with all of the elves watching, to fulfill your punishment." With a playful smile she turned and sprinted to the training grounds, knowing that Eragon wouldn't dare back out.


	18. Lover's Quarrel

Chapter 18

Lover's Quarrel

Eragon was surprised to see just how many elves were around the sparring grounds. Given that it was such a late hour he did not expect them to give up sleep to see the two shadeslayers fight.

Arya was already waiting for him on the far side of the circle that the elves had made. Her sword shone in the moonlight with the edge of the blade glowing green. Eragon knew that he should not take this fight lightly. He drew his own blade and guarded the edge like Arya had.

Arya spoke, still in her magically modified voice, "Eragon Shadeslayer, you will not find it as easy to defeat me as the last time we fought. I will not accept defeat." Her words startled him. He did not expect her to take this so seriously. I guess that last loss at my hands did not sit well with her

When Arya finished her declaration she charged Eragon, her green blade above her to attack with a slash to take off Eragon's head. Eragon, who wasn't entirely ready for Arya's quickness, was able to duck down at the last possible second and spring up and flip over her.

The circle of elves was deathly quiet. None of them wanted to be the distraction that ended the battle between the shadeslayers. Everyone was silently watching and barely breathing. People in the back of the crowd were inside the minds of the people closer to the front so that everyone would be able to see.

After Eragon's flip, he decided that he would go on the offensive hoping that Arya would not expect him to attack. As he landed he lunged at Arya's exposed back. Arya had expected as much and quickly turned and blocked Eragon's attack. However, Eragon did not let up. He kept attacking, attacking, and attacking. He would slash at her left shoulder then change the direction just before Arya would parry the attack down to her knee. All present were stunned that neither of the two riders could land a blow on the other.

Both Eragon and Arya were moving so fast that even with their elven eyesight they were having trouble seeing more than blue or green blurs and had to react fast enough to be able to parry or dodge the attacks. The elves watching had never seen two warriors be so fast, while staying even with each other.

Both of the riders were putting everything they had into this fight. After a half hour of thrusts, slashes, feints, dodges, ducks, and parries the two fighters were exhausted. Neither of them were willing to back down and both were fighting their own bodies in order to keep up the attacks and defenses. Both were only thinking of how to defeat the other.

Eragon willed himself to attack again. He put all of his energy into a single slash intended for Arya's left shoulder. Her sword came up to block only this time her arm was jarred and her sword gave a deafening sound as it broke. Arya looked at both her sword and Eragon in shock, and waited for Eragon to finish the duel. When he didn't she looked into his face again.

Help me Shadeslayer, Help me BrightScales

Eragon went close to Arya and whispered so that only she could hear, "We need to find a mirror now." With that he took off in the general direction of their tent. Jumping over or dodging anyone in his way. It took a second for what Eragon had said to register with Arya, then she was running off after him.

It was another late meeting with the Varden. Roran was bored, but like everyone else he feigned interest, and participated enough for it to seem like he was paying attention. In between important topics he looked around Nasuada's command tent.

The tent looked the same as always. Huge mirror off on one of the walls to speak with leaders over great distances, the slit in the tent that was closed which Saphira made use of, the large table and chairs that all of the leaders sat in, the entrance of the tent which anyone could see the two Nighthawks standing guard, and of course the two empty seats across from him. It had been a long time since either of those seats were filled. In fact I have not heard from my cousin since the day he left for the elven camp. I wonder what he is up to.

Nasuada seemed even more stressed than normal now that they were closing in on Dras Leona. "...Soon we meet with the elves and our troubles will be lessened. Outside the gates of Dras Leona we will meet with the elves and adjust our battle plans accordingly..." Roran just tuned her out again. She had been saying the same things over and over again, as if to prove it to herself that everything will be fine once the Varden combined forces with the elves. The dwarves had already arrived and were 15,000 strong.

Something at Saphira's slit in the tent wall caught his attention. There was an almost imperceptible movement. Instantly he knew something was wrong. He could not explain how he knew but he did. He interrupted Nasuada and drew his war hammer. The others in the tent did the same both looking around cautiously, and looking at Roran to see if he was serious. Nasuada called out to the Nighthawks, "Check the perimeter of the tent!"

As she finished that sentence there was a small explosion coming from Saphira's slit in the wall. There were eight people dressed all in black and were wielding two dirks a piece. Roran inwardly groaned. I hate dirks. Then took another observation They must have wards against us! This battle could get bad. Nasuada called out for the Nighthawks to join us, but there were only two left, as the Black Hand could not kill them without drawing attention. The urgal and human Nighthawk realized this and charged the Black Hand. The leaders followed suit, fighting with who they were seated next to.

Orik and Roran charged side by side into the Black Hand. As they were both wielding hammers they were a force to be reckoned with. The first thing Roran noticed after striking at the assassins, was that his hammer always stopped just short of actually hitting the filth. Blast, their wards are strong The leaders were in a tough spot, as they only had a few wards if any around them. Even though they outnumbered the Black Hand they had to fight defensively to avoid getting hit with dirks that were almost certainly coated in poison.

Roran had an idea, but he needed to test it on his attacker first. In between parries he drew a small dagger that he kept in his clothes at all times and threw it has hard as he could at his attackers. It sunk into his flesh with a satisfying noise. Roran took the time to yell to the others, "Daggers work on them!" All of the leaders drew their new weapons of choice and started going on the offensive.

As Roran was turned towards the others he felt a searing pain in his back. He turned to see the man he felled smiling contently at him, missing a dirk. Instantly he knew exactly where that dirk was. Roran was forced to the ground, suddenly weak. He felt the weapon being taken out of him, then blackness...


End file.
